Emison One Shots
by YouAndMeInSweetParisEmison
Summary: FETUS EMISON ONE SHOTS cuz let's be real, fetus Emison is the best kind of Emison. None of them link together or anything-hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Truth or Dare?

"Hey Em, wanna play truth or dare?"

"You can't really play that with 2 people, can you?"

"Well is there a rule book? Because if there is, I'd like to see it"

"Fine. We'll play"

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth...I guess"

"Ok. If you had to be one celebrity on earth then who would you be and why"

"Wow. A bit of an open ended question don't you think?"

"Whatevs. So who would you be"

"I don't know"  
"You don't know or you don't want to tell me"  
"I don't know"

"You don't know or you don't know if you don't want to tell me"

"I don't know"  
"You don't know or you..."

"Shut up Ali your confusing me"

"Ok. So come on who would you be"

"I think I'd like to be...Beyonce"

"Beyonce? Why?"

"Because she's so talented and everyone loves her"

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Yeah..what else"

"Well Beyonce is my favourite pop star"

"Yeah I know"

"So is that why you chose her?"

"What? No"

"Are you sure?"

"Well I don't know"

"Stop saying that"  
"Saying what"

"Saying 'I don't know"

"Why?"

"Because when you say it you start believing it"

"Meaning what"

"If you keep telling yourself that your unsure about something then eventually you will become unsure about it"

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Well in some ways"

"What do I have to be so unsure about?"

"Yourself"

Emily gulped. "Okay it's your turn now Ali. Truth or Dare"

"Nope it's not my turn yet"  
"Why not?"

"Because you didn't answer the last question"

"I so did! I said Beyonce remember?"

"Well yeah but I also asked you why you would chose Beyonce"

"And I told you that too"

"But you didn't tell me the truth. Or most of it anyway"

"Fine Ali. My turn again"

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Okay. If you could change anything about yourself, then what would it be"

Emily stared at Alison for a while.

"Be more specific" she said "Do you mean something about my body or generally something about me"

"Either"

"Uhm...I don't really know"

"Come on. You must want to change SOMETHING. Like, if there is a stupid habit you have or you know...something you really like but wish you didn't?"

"Well if I like something then I'm not going to wish that I didn't like it"

"Why not"  
"Because if I chose to like something, I'm not going to then wish I didn't like it"

"Okay then. Something else about yourself"

"Well what would you say"  
"About what"

"What would you change about yourself?"

"Hmm..I don't know."

"Exactly"

"Exactly what?"

"You can't just decide something like that on the spot"  
"Well...maybe I like something that I wish I didn't"  
"Really? What is it?"

"Not what. Who"

"Who?  
"Yeah. Who. Do you need me to tweet it to you?"

"Shut up Ali. So tell me, who is this mystery boy"

"I'm not telling"

"Why not? I'm your friend. And why don't you wish you liked him"  
"Just certain reasons"  
"Like what? Does he have a girlfriend? Or is it a teacher...?"

"Ew, Em, gross. As if I would crush on a teacher"

"So what is it about this boy that makes him so forbidden"

"What makes the boy forbidden is that he isn't a boy at all."

Emily gulped again and pretended that she didn't hear what Alison said.

"Okay this time it really is your turn Ali. Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Okay. Your dare is to text your 'forbidden' crush and tell them you like them"

"Okay"

Alison smiled gently and pulled her mobile phone out of her bag. Emily watched as Alison tapped her keyboard on her phone. Finally, she put her phone back in her bag.

"So?" asked Emily "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah. I did"  
Emily heard a buzzing coming from her bag. She opened it and pulled out her phone. Displayed on the screen were two words.

 _It's You_


	2. Chapter 2-Happy Endings

Alison and Emily sat on Alison's bed watching TV.

"You know" said Alison "These romantic stories are all a huge pile of crap"

"Really?" asked Emily "And why is that?"

"Because none of it is real. Don't you love stories that have real endings? Like the ones where they all die, or the girl goes for somebody else?"

"Well then that makes you sad, doesn't it?"

"Well yeah but at least it's true. It's educating you on what real life is going to be like when you grow up."

"But love stories are so much more fun than real ones"

"Take The Notebook for an example...Allie so would have gone for her rich fiancee in real life but in the story, she goes for a shaggy old country boy like Noah"

"Well yeah because Noah was really hot"

"But the other guy was really rich...and also kinda hot"

"Well who would you have gone for Ali?"

"Oh please Em, I wouldn't have just _gone_ for somebody. I would...compromise.

"You would cheat?"

Alison giggled.

"Oh my gosh Ali! That is so wrong!"

"No it's not. It's smart"

"What would you have done if they found out?"

"I would run away"

"And where would you go?"

"I'd find people"

Alison and Emily both stopped talking and eased into an awkward silence.

"Well I'm not exactly a sucker for a love story, but I think it would be cool to live one" started Ali again.

"Live one?"

"Yeah. Fall in love, dance under the stars, re-unite with them wherever you went"

"Your waiting for your Prince Charming?"

"Sort of"

"Does that make you Cinderella, or the ugly sisters?"

"Ugly?"  
"No I didn't mean ugly...god I didn't mean ugly"

"So what did you mean?"

"Well the ugly sisters were only going for Prince Charming to marry their way into royalty. To gain fortune and make them look good."

"Yeah, so?"

"But Cinderella went for him because she was in love with him"

"How do you know"

"What?"

"How do you know that Cinderella was really in love with the Prince. How do you know she didn't just marry him to make her look good"

"I..I just know"  
"How?"

"It's just the story, Ali"

"Well I guess nobody really knows apart from her."

"But we can't ask her because she doesn't exist"

"Exactly. It's not real. None of it is real

Later that night when Emily and Alison were both lying down trying to get to sleep, Emily turned on her lamp and sat up looking startled.

"Ali" she whispered

"Hmmmm...what is it Em? Why are you awake?"  
"I've just been thinking a lot about what you said. About how Allie chose Noah over Lon Hammond"

"Yeah...so what"

"So what if she had chose Lon"

"What about it"

"What if she had chose to marry Lon and left Noah. Wouldn't Noah be heartbroken?"

"Well yeah of course he would be. Allie was the love of his life"

"So it would have hurt him"  
"Of course"

"So why would you want her to chose Lon"

"I never said I wanted her to. I just said in real life, she probably would have done"

"Well not everybody is like you Ali"

"Meaning what?"

"Not everybody is a gold-digger"

Alison sat up and stared right at Emily.

"I'm a gold-digger?"

"Well no I just mean..."

"Meant what?"

"I meant that you go with what you want on the outside rather than the inside"

"Explain"

"You chose what you want to make you look good and feel good on the outside, and you turn down what you want and is good for you in the inside"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

Alison stopped dead.

"No, Em. Not back to this. I've already told you I'm sorry about what happened in the locker room."

"Are you though?"

"Yeah. I really am"

"I don't believe you"

"Want me to prove it?"

"Go on then"

Alison leaned in and kissed Emily on her lips and Emily didn't pull away. Emily opened her eyes and looked at Alison for a while.

"I...uhm...what was that for"

"You were right Em"

"About what"

"I only do things to make me look good. I tell you I like boys because that's what is expected for girls"

"Your point is?"

"And on the inside, I don't really like all the rich boys like Noel Kahn"

"You don't?"

"No. I...I like you. And I'm tired of pretending I don't"

"What do you mean?"

Alison kissed Emily again. This time it lasted longer.

"You see Em?"

"See what"

"This is a real love story"  
"It is?"  
"Yes. It started off rough. It had its' ups and downs but eventually..."

"It's a happy ending"

"Exactly"

"Is this our happy ending, Ali?"

She smiled.

"Yeah. I think it is"


	3. Chapter 3-En Francais

**Alison and Emily Studying for a French test in Alison's room**

"Hey Em" started Alison "How do you say _hot blonde hair_ in French?"

"Why do you need to know that?" laughed Emily

"Because I'm describing myself and I wanna talk about my hair"  
"Your going to say that you have hot blonde hair?"

"Yeah why not?"

"I...I don't know if the teachers would approve"

"They can't deny the facts Emily. So you don't think I have hot blonde hair?"

"Of course you do. I mean..yeah I guess you do"

"So why can't I put that in my dialogue?"

"Well..I...I don't see why not"

"So how do you say it?"

" _Cheveux blonde chaude_. But I don't know about the sehe part because I don't know whether the two different ways of saying hot are said or spelled differently"  
"Well who gives a flying f*ck anyway-they can take it or leave it"

"Whatever. So what have you written about yourself so far?"

" _Bonjour! Je m'ppelle Alison unt je 15 ans. J'habite a Rosewood Pensylvania avec mon pere mon frere et ma mere. J'assister a Rosewood High School et j'ai quatre meilleurs amis. Leurs noms sont Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin et Spencer Hastings. J'aime garder les secrets des gens parce que quand ils se sentent comme ils ne peuvent pas dire a personne d'autre, ils me disent. J'ai quelques secrets de me propre...mais je ne vas jamais vous dire eux. Les secrets sont ce que garder friens ensemble et garder et garder ennemis de venir a votre facon. J'ai les yeus bleus et les cheveux blonde chaude_.You get most of that?"

"Cheesy. Uhm yeah some of it but most of that isn't the French we are learning. Ali, did you get all of that from a translator webpage?"

Alison did a cute little smile

"Maybe"

"Ali! The teachers are going to know..."

"Who cares about them anyway? If they wanna call me up for it then they can blame the website, not me. So go on then. What did it translate as?"

"Something like- _Hello! My name is Alison and I am 15 years old. I live In Rosewood Pensylvania with my brother my mom and my dad. I attend Rosewood High School and I have four best friends. Their names' are Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin. I like keeping people's secrets because when they feel like they can't tell anyone else, they tell me. I have a few secrets of my own...but i'll never tell you them. Secrets are what keep friends together and keep enemies from coming your way. I have blue eyes and hot blonde hair_. So you really think that secrets keep us close?"

"Don't you?"  
"I don't know"

"Em, what have I told you about saying that"

"Saying what"  
"Saying 'I don't know'"

"Whatever. So you wanna hear mine now?"

"No thanks"  
"W..why not?"

"Because French is boring. I mean, it's the language of love and all that.."

"Language of love?"

"Yeah? Didn't you know that? France is the country of love...Paris is the city of love...French is the language of love..."

"Why?"

"Because Paris is so beautiful and there's something about French that makes you sound more attractive when you speak it"

"How does that work?"

"Did you think I sounded attractive when I was speaking in French?"

"I..erm..how can you sound attractive?"

"Well I guess it makes you sound like your constantly sweet talking someone. Something about the accent..."

"I've never really noticed that"  
"Want me to try it?"

"Erm...go on then"

Alison smiled. She moved closer to Emily and stared into her eyes.

" _Tu as de beaux yeux_ " she whispered to her

"Really? I have beautiful eyes?"

" _Dommage qu'ils sont gaspilles en regardant quelqu'un comme Ben_ "

"What? _Pity they are wasted by watching someone like Ben_? What's that supposed to mean?"

" _Regarde-moi dans les yeux_..."

"No I...I won't look you in the eyes..."

"You see Em? When you say things in French they make you sound sexy. Did you think I sounded sexy?"

"I uh...erm...er..."

"Doesn't matter. I know I did"

"So...Ali tell me, in your speech about yourself you said you had a few secrets of your own. Care to share one?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend, and friends share secrets"

"Well, do you really want me to tell you a secret?"

"Yeah go on tell me"

Alison leaned in toward Emily's ear and whispered.

 _Je tu aime_


	4. Chapter 4-Truth or Dare Part 2

**Hanna:** Spencer, Truth or Dare

 **Spencer:** Do we _have_ to play this bogus little kids game?

 **Hanna:** Well it's only a kids game if you make it a kids game

 **Aria:** Wow Hanna. That's the smartest thing you've ever said

 **Hanna:** I take offense

 **Spencer:** And so you should

 **Hanna:** Shut up Spence. So, Truth or Dare?  
 **Spencer:** Truth

 **Hanna:** If you could have any boy in the school, who would you have?

 **Alison:** Nice question Han! Let's see little Miss Hastings talk about boys for once

 **Spencer:** Hey I talk about boys all the time

 **Emily:** Oh really? You know Principal Hackett doesn't count as a boy

 **Spencer:** Shut up Em

 **Hanna:** Go on then. Answer my question

 **Spencer:** I don't know...I guess Noel Kahn's kinda cute

 **Aria:** Hey!

 **Spencer:** Sorry Aria...I forgot you were still crushing on him.

 **Emily:** You also forgot to mention that he is Ali's own personal flirt machine

 **Alison:** Meaning what?

 **Hanna:** Meaning that you and Noel flirt with each other like any chance you get. Why don't you just hook up with him already?  
 **Alison:** Well Maybe I don't want to. I'm saving him for Aria.

 **Spencer:** Whatever. Aria, Truth or Dare?

 **Aria:** Erm...dare I guess

 **Spencer:** Hmm ok. Your dare is to...

 **Hanna:** Your dare is to tell Noel Kahn you like him

 **Emily:** Hanna!

 **Hanna:** What? She has to do it at some point or she is going to spend the rest of her time at Rosewood High drooling while she watches him play his football games and peek through the doors in his locked room.

 **Aria:** Ok Han, I'm not that desperate

 **Alison:** Yes you are Aria and it's okay to admit that

 **Aria:** I don't know if I'm ready to tell him yet though

 **Hanna:** Well give me your phone and I'll do it for you

 **ALL 4 GIRLS:** Hanna!

 **Hanna:** Don't 'Hanna' me. I'm doing my friend a favor because she's too scared to do it herself

 **Aria:** Han, can we just come back to this later? Please

 **Hanna:** Fine. Whatever. Spencer, Truth or Dare?

 **Spencer:** Seriously? Again?

 **Hanna:** Yes. It's fun making you say and do things that you would never do in a normal situation

 **Spencer:** Uhhhhh fineeee. Truth

 **Hanna:** Who would you save from a burning building, Melissa or Emily

 **Aria:** Wooaaaah things just went to intense to full on deep

 **Spencer:** Jesus Christ Han. Your not seriously going to make me choose between one of my best friends and my sister?  
 **Hanna:** Why not?

 **Spencer:** Because it's a decision that I will probably never have to make and Emily is sitting right over there...

 **Emily:** It's okay. She can say who she wants

 **Hanna:** Spence, come on. It's like The Battle of Hastings between you and Melissa

 **Aria:** Wow

 **Alison:** The Puns

 **Emily:** **slow clap**

 **Spencer:** Brilliant. You may have to say it again

 **Hanna:** I'm serious you guys. So who would you save, Melissa or Em

 **Spencer:** Are you suggesting that I'm incapable or dragging along two people at the same time?

 **Hanna:** Fine. Moving on. Ali, Truth or Dare?

 **Alison:** Truth

 **Hanna:** Hmmm ok. Out of us four, who is the hottest

 **Spencer:** Okay maybe we should let somebody else choose the questions next time

 **Emily:** Good idea

 **Hanna:** Shut up Em

 **Alison:** Emily. She's my Pocahontas

 **Spencer:** Your Pocahontas?

 **Alison:** Yeah. I mean, look at her. She looks like Pocahontas

 **Hanna:** Am I the only one who doesn't know who this _Poka-huntress_ is?

 **Spencer:** It's Pocahontas, Han. She was a young Native American girl who fell in love with American Man, John Smith. It's kind of a long story...

 **Hanna:** Whatever. I'll look it up

 **Emily:** Ali...I..I'm your Pocahontas?

 **Alison:** Yeah

Alison winked at Emily and Emily gave a cute smile back.

 **Aria:** Ok...is there something going on between you two that we don't know about?  
 **Emily:** What do you mean, going on?

 **Aria:** You know what I mean

 **Alison:** I don't know, is there Em?

 **Emily:** I don't...I...we...

 **Alison:** Me and Em are going to Paris, aren't we Em?

 **Emily:** We are?

 **Alison:** Yes. You and me in sweet Paris.

 **Spencer:** Okay this is way out of my comfort zone. Emily, Truth or Dare

 **Emily:** Truth I guess

 **Hanna:** Do you have a crush on Ali

 **Aria:** Han!

 **Hanna:** Well someone has to ask, don't they?  
 **Spencer** : No!

 **Emily:** I...don't know

 **Hanna:** If I dared you to kiss Alison right now would you do it?

 **Emily:** I guess so

 **Hanna:** Then do it

 **Spencer:** Hanna!

 **Emily:** Right now?

 **Hanna:** Yes right now. It's annoying me watching you look at her and drool into your soda can. Go and kiss her already!

Emily looked up and Alison was leaning over for

" _I know you wanna kiss me_ " she whispered

" _I know_ " Emily replied " _I know I do_ "

And she kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5-Dear Diary

**Emily and Alison in Emily's room studying for a math test**

"Hey Ali, what is the theory for Pythagoras theorem again?" asked Emily, tapping her pencil against her mouth.  
"Who cares?" Alison moaned

"Well me, if I want to pass this test"

"I don't get math. I mean, it's not like we are gonna have to find x to figure out what road speed we are supposed to be driving at"

"That's not what they mean when they say it will come up in every day life"

"Then what do they mean?"

"Like, I don't know, if your ever counting money that you owe to someone..."  
"Then why do all of this? Why not just do addition, if it's the only thing we are ever gonna use"

"Well then we have to know it to get through College"

"What if I don't want to go to college?"

"Don't be silly Alison, of course you want to go to college"

"Well maybe I don't. Maybe I want to stay here in Rosewood"

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Unfinished business"  
"Like what? Are you avoiding college because you've already kissed half the campus?"

"Very funny Em"

"So are you going to tell me the theory for Pythagoras theorem now?"

"Well there are a lot better things to do than that."

"Like what?"

"We could watch a movie. I could do with a good movie night"  
"Erm..what movie?"  
"Well we've seen The Notebook a _thousand_ times. Wanna watch it again?"  
"I thought you hated that movie. You said it's too clique and unrealistic"

"Hm I did say that didn't I. Ok, wanna watch something else?"

"I don't know if I'm in the mood for watching a movie"

"Then what are you in the mood for doing?"

"Studying"

"Come on Em...nobody is ever in the mood for studying"

"Well I am"  
"Ugh, boring. Hey Em? What's this?"

Alison bent down and grabbed a notebook from under Emily's bed.

"Oh...that? That's nothing..I...don't"

" _Dear Diary_

 _I don''t know who I am anymore. I wake up every morning and I look at myself in the mirror and I don't know who I am looking at. I go to school and I see her every single day, looking at me. Smiling at me. I don't know what is happening to me anymore. She makes me so happy and so sad at the same time but if I admit that, she would never look at me the same again and nor would anybody else_. Em who are you talking about? Who is this?"

"I..please...don't..."

" _She is just so pretty and so clever. Nobody else looks at her the way I do. I don't see her faults...she is perfection_ "

"Stop reading that!"

" _She has such beautiful hair and such deep blue eyes. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I still don't know what this is_ "

"Ali, stop!"

" _She let me kiss her again today at the kissing rock._..wait..Em...is this about...me?"

"I...I don't..."  
"I know she's one of my best friends and everything would change if...Em, this is about me"

"Okay Ali, okay. You win. The diary entry is about you. What do you want me to say?"

"I...I don't know. I'm just a little..I didn't know.."  
"Didn't know? Didn't know what? Didn't know that I actually felt something for you? Didn't know that for me, those kisses weren't just 'practice' or whatever you said"

"I...Em...nobody has ever said this about me before"

"Well I fail to believe that. Everywhere you turn you have an endless chain of guys who adore and worship you"

"No..I don't. I only ever hook up with drunk frat boys and nobody has ever...said this..."

"Well I don't know what you want me to say to that. You've read my diary and you can do whatever you want with it. You can tease me about it, you can tell the other girls, you can even tell my mom if you like.."

"No Em I would never do that to you"  
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ALI? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO"

Emily burst into tears and Ali put her arms around her.

"Em..I have something to show you too"

"W..w..what is it?"

Alison opened her bag and pulled out a notebook

"What is this?"

"This is my diary"

"You keep a diary?"

"Well not exactly a diary. It's just stories about different people and I've replaced their real names with code names. I want you to read page 47"

"Why? What's on page 47?"  
"Just read it"

Let's see.. _The Mermaid. She is so beautiful and wise and her hair is shiny and wavy like a mermaid. I am so desperately in love with her that I would rob a bank if she asked me to. I would do anything for her._..Ali, did someone write this about you?"

"No. I wrote it"

"You wrote this..about yourself?"  
"No silly. I wrote it about you"

"A..about me?"

"Yeah. About you, Em. Your my beautiful mermaid"

"You would rob a bank for me?"

"If you asked me to"

"Ali..."

"You don't have to say anything Em. I just wanted you to know that. And those kisses...practice makes perfect, isn't that what they say?"

"Yeah...it does"

"Do you want another practice?"

"I could practice all day..."

" _Then come here and give me a kiss_ "


	6. Chapter 6-Alone Time

**Emily on the phone with Hanna**

"Really? So she just walked away after all that vomiting?"

 _"Yeah. She vomited everywhere, all over everything then she got up and left"_

"Wow. I knew Bridget-Woo was crazy but I never imagined her doing something like that"

 _"Nor did I!" So anyway, after that, I saw this boy staring at me from the other side of the room"_  
"A boy? What boy?"  
 _"Sean freaking Ackard, Emily. He was staring right at me"_

"Omg Han! He's like your biggest crush of all time!"

 _"I know! So I walked over to him trying to look as cute as possible and then..."_

"Emily suddenly heard a scratching from outside her window.

"Hey Han, can I call you back?"

 _"Yeah sure Em. Talk to you later"_

"Hello?" she called "Is somebody there" She walked over to the window and stuck her head outside, but there was nothing there."

"Boo" said a voice from above her. She looked up and Ben was lying on the roof staring down at her.

"Ben!" she laughed "You scared me!" Ben swung down and jumped through her window.

"I just came to see my girl" he smiled, giving her a kiss.

"Ben...I can't do this right now"  
"Why not Em? I've waited long enough and we need some alone time" He started kissing her neck.

"Ben" said Em, pushing him away. "I don't want to do this right now. Can we just watch a movie or something?"

"Em, I've seen every single movie you own, twice. I think it's time we do something a little different for once"

"Ben..no"

"Come on Em"

"Ben..I said _no_ "

"Just for a couple minutes"  
" _No_ , Ben.."  
"Just come here"  
"Ben _No_!"

Ben pushed Emily onto her bed and started unbuttoning her shirt

"Ben! Get _off_ me!"

"Come on Em, lay loose for a little while."

"Ben! Stop it!"

Ben threw off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants

"Ben stop it" Emily shouted "Get off me or I'm calling my mom"  
"Your mom just left, Em. I saw her drive away just before I climbed onto your roof"  
"Get _off_ me Ben!"

Ben slipped his hand into Emily's jeans

"Ben..w..what are you doing. G..get off. Your hurting me"

"Calm down"

" _No_..Ben..get _off_ me!"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Alison opened Emily's door holding Indian Take Out.

"Ali help me!" Emily cried

"Alison Dilaurentis?" gasped Ben "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you, you perverted little creep. Em's mom let me in just before she left..I bought Take Out"

"Well me and Emily were having some alone time, so if you don't mind..."

Emily looked at Alison with a look of desperation

"Help me" she mouthed.

"Hey Ben" Alison said, dropping her take out. "I know how much you like to give Emily bruises, so I thought you could do with some of your own" she raised her fist and punched Ben around his face, knocking him off the bed.

"Oh...Ali..."Emily sobbed. She ran over to Alison and hugged her

"It's okay Em" she said, grabbing Emily's head and letting her cry into her jacket sleeve. Ben struggled to get up and lent onto Emily's bedpost, covering his bloody lip.

"Ah" he moaned "You stupid bitch!"

"Say that again and I'll make more than your mouth bleed" smiled Alison, kicking him in the chest with her high heels and slamming him up against the wall.

"Ahh..." he moaned "Em tell your bitchy little gal pal to stop"

"No Ben. It's over between us"

"What? Your not serious?"

"Oh I'm serious all right"

"Hey Ben" laughed Alison, picking up Ben's t-shirt and pants. She threw them in the tree outside Emily's house"  
"I suggest you climb back out that window and go live in the trees where you belong"

Ben hastily walked towards the window and climbed down.

"Your my knight in shining armor Ali"  
"Don't sweat it Em. It's about time you dumped that creep"

"I don't know why I didn't listen to you before..."  
"No I don't know why you didn't either. But it's history now. He is history" Alison leaned forwards and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"W..what was that for"

"You deserve a do-over" smiled Alison

"Well if we are going to do a do-over, it might have to be more like this..."

Then she leaned forward forward and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7-Coming Out

Emily: Hey guys I uh, I have something to tell you

Spencer: Something to tell us?

Aria: Oh god this sounds serious

Emily: Well it is..serious

Hanna: Are you pregnant?

Alison: Shut up Hanna

Emily: No Han..I'm not

Aria: Then what are you?

Emily: Uh..well first thing's first, I'm not having sex with Ben

Hanna: Your not?

Emily: No..I'm not

Spencer: Is that all you wanted to tell us?

Hanna: Well that blows. I gave up a party at Sean Ackard's house just to hear you tell us your not doing something

Alison: Give her time, guys

Aria: So what did you want to tell us Emily

Emily: I..uh

Alison: Go on Em. Tell them

Spencer: Wait, Ali, you know?

Hanna: Of course she knows. You can't get any secret past that girl

Emily: Yeah Alison knows. I'm sorry...

Aria: Well are you going to tell us or just apologize for not telling us?

Emily: I don't know how to tell you really...

Hanna: Well can Alison do it for you?

Spencer: Shut up Hanna

Alison: No I can't. This is something that Emily has to say on her own

Hanna: Well can she hurry up and say it? Sean tweeted that Bridget-Woo is going to fill her bra with beer and drink from it in 20 minutes and I don't wanna miss it.

Alison: Han, come on. This is more important than Bridget-Woo holding up her I'm a slut flag

Hanna: Well if I'm lucky, I'll get to see both. Come on tell us Emily

Emily: I..don't know how

Aria: Well if you close your eyes and do it then you won't be able to see our first reaction

Spencer: Not helping Aria

Aria: I tried

Alison: Guys just give her a little while. Once she says this, your never going to look at her the same way again

Emily: I..I don't know if I can do this

Alison: Em, breathe. Start by talking about you and Ben

Hanna: You and Ben? What about you and Ben?

Emily: There is no me and Ben anymore. We broke up

Aria: Omg Em! I'm so sorry! What happened?  
Emily: I...uh...

Alison: Em come on tell them

Emily: I...I..I..

Hanna: Do we need a drumroll?

Aria: Shut up Hanna

Emily: I...I..I'm gay

-=+Awkward Silence for about 5 seconds+=-

Spencer: Your gay?

Emily: Yes. I..I'm gay

Aria: I did not see that coming

Hanna: Well I did

Alison: Shut up Hanna

Hanna: What? Lately she hasn't been taking any notice of boys and I'm pretty sure I've caught her checking me out

Emily: Shut up Hanna

Aria: So...your gay

Hanna: Why didn't you tell us sooner? Did you really think we would stop being your friend just because you prefer the pussy cat from the doggy bone?  
All 4 Girls: Shut _Up_ Hanna

Spencer: So..do you like any girls?

Emily: That's the other thing I wanted to tell you. And this part, Ali doesn't know

Alison: Em? What is this?

Emily: This is me finally accepting myself

Hanna: By..?

Emily: By telling you that...that I like someone

Spencer: So...who is it?

Aria: Someone we know?  
Hanna: Someone from school?

Emily: Yeah...someone you know...

Hanna: Well hurry up and tell us. Bridget-Woo just poured the first bottle of beer and I at least don't want to miss the second

Emily It's...it's..

Hanna: Drumroll?

Spencer: Shut up Hanna

Emily: It's Alison

-=+Awkward silence for about 5 seconds+=-

Hanna: Wait, Ali?

Alison: M...me?

Spencer: Her?

Aria: Dilaurentis?  
Emily: Yeah...I...I don't know what to say now

Hanna: So...you are crushing on Ali?

Alison: It's not that hard to believe Han

Spencer: Ali, say something to her

Alison: I...I like you too

All 4 Girls: You _do_?

Alison: Y...yes.

Hanna: So Ali is gay too? When did this happen?  
Aria: Shut up Hanna

Alison: No Hanna, I'm not gay I just...like Emily

Emily: You do?

Alison: Yeah...I really do

Hanna: Can you guys just kiss already so I can get to the party?

Spencer: Shut up Hanna

Hanna: Okay enough with the 'Shut up Hanna'

Emily: Ali..I don't know what to say

Alison: You don't have to say anything

Emily: Ali...

Aria: You know how you could fix this Ali?

Alison: H...how

Aria: By walking over to Emily and giving her a kiss

Alison: Oh...I don't know

Hanna Aria Spencer: Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss!  
 _"Suppose we'd better give the crowd what they want"_

 _"Good idea"_

Alison walked over to Emily, looked into her eyes for a while, and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8-Spider-man

Alison crept around her garden holding a big plastic water gun

"I'm coming for you Em. Your not safe anywhere"  
She heard Emily's distant giggles and ran over behind a tree

"Gotcha!" she screamed as the leaped behind the tree, pointing her water gun at what she expected to be Emily.

"Dammit Emily" she cursed " _Where are you_ "

"Hey Ali" she heard. She turned around and Emily was dangling from a branch on the tree above her, smiling. She pumped her water gun and squirted it all over Alison's face, causing her to fall over backwards onto the floor.

"Emily Fields, you are unbeatable at water fights" laughed Alison

"I know" grinned Emily, still hanging from the tree.

"Well are you going to get down now?"

"Hmm I might stay here for a little while. I like the way you look upside down"

"I know how to make you fall from the tree" giggled Alison

"Oh really? How?"

"Watch me"

Alison got up and turned around. She unbuttoned her shirt and dropped it, revealing her naked back. Then she turned around and looked at Emily, biting her lip. Emily stared at her and with a thud, she dropped from the tree landing on her face. Alison laughed and put her shirt back on.

"See? Told you I could make you drop" she said, sitting down to where Emily was still lying flat on her face.

"Aren't we a little old to be having water fights?" mumbled Em, sitting up with a mouthful of dirt.

"Well there is something sexy about water fights, don't you think?" smiled Alison  
"Th..there is?" choked Emily

"Yeah I think so"

"I guess there is then"

Alison leaned forward into Emily and just when Emily thought she was about to kiss her...she smashed a water balloon into her face. Alison laughed hysterically as Emily furiously wiped the water from her face.

"Gotcha" smirked Alison

"Well...I bet you can't catch me now"

Emily got up and ran to the back of the tree. She frantically climbed up it and hung herself upside down, just as she did before.

"I bet I can make you fall again" giggled Alison

"Try me" said Emily evilly, smashing a water balloon on the top of Alison's head. Alison angrily wiped the dripping water from her head while Emily laughed.

"Try make me fall Ali" snarled Emily "And don't try dropping your t-shit because this time, it won't work. I'm spider-man"

"Well if your spider-man, does that make me Mary Jane?"

Emily smiled awkwardly and tried changing the subject.

"How you going to get me now Ali?" she laughed

"Like this"

Alison bit her lip and walked forwards towards Emily, hanging upside down. She stood on her tiptoes so her head was level with Emily's. She gave her a spider-man kiss which lasted for all of 6 seconds. Emily stood exactly where she was as Alison's moved away.

"W..what was that?" she asked nervously

"Just a spider-man kiss for my spider-man" she smiled "Hm, it didn't make you fall though. I may have to do it again"

She crept back towards Emily and kissed her again, this time lasting longer. Alison then moved away and Emily fell from the tree on her face.

Alison started laughing and sat down next to Emily, laughing.

"Told ya I could make you fall off."

Emily stiffed a laugh as she sat up, her back leaning against the tree.

"W...why did you do that?" she asked, Alison still laughing.

"What?" Alison replied "Do you not like spider-man kisses?"

"No it's just I..."

"You what?"  
"I'm just not sure why you kissed me"

"Don't be such a prude. Come on, we have a water fight to finish" Alison jumped up and ran behind her house. Emily hastily chased her, shooting at her with her water gun at every chance she could.

"Catch me if you can" she giggled, running through the trees and pushing the branches out of her face.

Emily very suddenly tripped over a root and grazed her knee.  
"Ow! Ah, Ali I cut myself?" she said, clutching her knee in pain

"Aw Em are you ok?" she called, running back towards Emily who was leaning up against a tree. Ali knelt down next to her.

"Yeah...I just grazed my knee on a root or something"  
"Aw poor Em. Do you need me to kiss it better?"

Emily looked at Alison awkwardly.

"I...uhm..sure"

Alison pursed her lips and kissed Emily's sore knee. She looked up at Emily and began moving her lips up Emily's legs. When she got to her thighs she sat up and looked at Emily.

"You know what will really make your knee better?" she whispered

"What?" Emily replied with confusion

"This"

She slammed Emily up against the tree and moved her hair away from her face. Then, without hesitation, she kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9-Greek Mythology

"Em, your doing Greek gods and goddesses in History, aren't you? Alison asked Emily, tapping her pen against her face.

"Yeah we actually just finished that. Are you doing it now?" replied Emily

"Yes. It's cool, isn't it?"

"I suppose so"

"With all these different love triangles and curses and prophecies. It's like one big TV drama"

"I never looked at it that way"  
"Well start looking at things in that way, Em. It's good for your brain"

"Uhm...so did you want to ask me anything about the Greeks?"

"Yes. For this project we have to choose what Greek god or goddess we are most like"

"And you want me to choose one for you?"  
"Yeah"

Alison smiled lovingly at Emily and Emily turned bright red.

"Well..I..you look like you could be...Aphrodite?"

Alison smiled again, as if that was the answer she was looking for.

"Oh really" Alison said "Isn't Aphrodite the hottest goddess there is?"

She bit her bottom lip and Emily's hands turned sweaty.

"I think so" she croaked, her throat turning dry.

"She's slept with like every single god there is" Alison remembered.

"That sounds like you" Emily muttered under her breathe

"What?"

"N-nothing"

Alison smiled as if she knew what Emily said.

"So who do you think I would be Ali?" Emily asked

Alison tapped her chin with her finger as if she was thinking.

"Artemis"

"Artemis? Who's that?"

"You know Artemis. The huntress. She has a group of hunters that protect people. She is the twin sister of that really hot sun god, Apollo..."

"So why do you think I would be Artemis?"

"I don't know. You look like a warrior princess...sorta like Artemis"

"I am so not a warrior" Emily chuckled

"Yes you so are. Tell me Emily, if I was being attacked by a stalker, then would you come to my rescue?"  
"Of course I would"  
"There you go. Most people would run for their lives where as you would stay and fight, even if it meant putting your own life at risk. But there is just one problem with Artemis"

"And what is that?"  
"She has to forever remain a virgin, and can never fall in love"

Alison curled her lip and Emily turned shy for a while

"Why is that a problem?"

Alison didn't answer.

"Do you think Aphrodite has ever kissed any goddesses?" She finally said

"I-I don't really know..."

"Do you think she's ever kissed Artemis?

Emily blushed, not quite knowing why  
"Probably not" she replied "I mean, if Artemis can never lose her virginity or fall in love..."  
"Well Aphrodite can make anybody fall in love with her just by looking at them. I can do that too, you know"  
Alison crawled closer towards Emily.

"I'm writing a story about them" Alison told her

"What's it about?"  
"Exactly what I just said. Aphrodite breaks Artemis's no-relationship bubble and they fall in love"

"Two goddesses, falling in love?"

"Yup"

"Isn't that a little weird?"  
"It's only weird if you make it weird"

Emily backup up a little away from Alison and cleared her throat.

"Can I read this story then?" she asked Alison

"Not just yet. I'm thinking of doing a little role play with it actually"  
"Really?"

Alison very suddenly jumped forwards and kissed Emily. Emily's cheeks pooled with a hot fluster as Alison slipped her tongue in and out of Emily's mouth.

"What..what was that?" Emily panted as Alison pulled away

"That was Aphrodite and Artemis kissing. Just wanted to see how it would turn out"  
"And how was it?"  
"Hot"

Emily created an awkward silence.

"You know what would make it even hotter?" Alison said

"What?"

Alison grabbed Emily by the collar of her neck. She threw her down onto her bed and sat on top of her

"What are you doing Ali?" Emily laughed, a little shocked

"Use our Greek names Em. I'm Aphrodite, and your Artemis"

"Okay. Aphrodite, what are you doing?"

"I'm breaking your bubble, Artemis" Alison replied in a slightly high pitched, actress's voice. "You don't like it?"

"N-no it's not that Al...Aphrodite. It's just, your the goddess of all things beautiful and everyone loves you where as I am a dumpy old hunter who can't ever fall in love"  
"Well we can fix that, Artemis"

Alison unbuttoned her shirt and threw it over the other side of the room.

"Ali, what are you doing?" Emily nervously laughed, her face turning as hot as a lava pit

"Ali? Who is Ali? I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and all things sexy"

Alison arched her back and bent down to kiss Emily. Emily thought that it was the best kiss she had ever had in her life.

"Artemis, you are so beautiful" Alison teased. "Have I broken your bubble yet?"  
"I-I think so"

Emily changed her state. She fiercely sat up and kissed Alison, running her hands up and down her naked thighs.

"So how was that?" Alison asked, more sternly.

"It would make a great story" Emily told her, not knowing if she was telling the truth or not.

"I don't mean the story. I mean kissing me"  
Emily gulped and turned red.

"I don't know" she whispered

"Oh I think you do"

Alison launched herself on top of Emily and kissed her.

"Your right. I-I do know"

"Good. Because tonight is about to be the best night of your life"


	10. Chapter 10-Flashbacks

Emily was busy silently studying in her room, listening to music. She yanked out her earphones when she heard a noise coming from outside her bedroom door.

"H-hello?" she nervously stammered, leaping up from her bed and creeping up to the door.

"Gotcha!" Alison screamed, jumping out from behind Emily's door. Emily breathed a sigh of relief, holding her hand to her chest.

"You scared me Alison!" She laughed. Alison giggled, walking into Emily's room.

"Why are you here Ali?" Emily asked

"I just wanted to see you, mermaid" Alison pouted, sitting down next to Emily on her bed.

"Well I was studying so if you don't mind..."  
"Oh I do mind, Em" Alison grabbed Emily's history book and threw it over the other side of the room.

"Ali!"  
"Oh relax Em. The Tudors have been taught to people for 500 years. They can wait another day"

Alison leaned back and laid down on Emily's bed, tilting her head.

"What you thinking about?" Emily softly asked her

"Remember when we met?"

Emily's eyes wandered the room as she remembered the first time she saw Alison.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Girls! We have a new girl joining our kindergarten group today. Her name is Alison Dilaurentis_

 _Emily sat cuddling her chest, crying in the corner. She didn't bother turning to meet the new girl._

 _"I'm Alison" the new girl proudly said "But you can call me Ali"_

 _Emily buried her face into her leggings._

 _"I hate kindergarten" she muttered._

 _"Play time!" Miss Simson announced. The kids all ran outside screaming...all except Emily._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Emily felt a tap on her shoulder. She wiped her eyes and turned around to see the new girl, Alison smiling at her. Her eyes were baby blue and she had cute little dimples beside her mouth. She had lots of curly golden locks. "Why are you crying?"_

 _Emily fully turned around to look at Alison._

 _"I hate it here" she sobbed_

 _"So do I" Alison replied "Can I be your friend?" She held out her hand and Emily grabbed it._

 _"Ok" she smiled "I'm Emily"_

 _Alison walked to the door, her hand still firmly gripped to Emily's._

 _"That's a pretty name" she told her "You look like the girl in my book"_

 _"What book are you reading?"_  
 _"Po-cha-hon-tas" Alison spelled out proudly. "She is very beautiful. Just like you"_

 _Emily blushed for the first time around Alison._

 _"Promise me we will be friends forever?" Alison said, holding out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"_  
 _Emily wrapped her pinky finger around Alison's._

 _"I pinky promise"_

 **-Present-**

"And we're still best friends today" Alison smiled, staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking now?" Emily curiously asked

"Remember our first kiss?" Alison instantly replied. Emily's face froze.

 **-Flashback-**

 _9 year old Emily and Alison were hiding underneath Alison's bed, playing hide and seek. Hanna frantically ran around the house shouting._

 _"Aliii? Emilyyyy? Where aaaare yooooou?"_

 _Alison giggled and looked over at Emily._

 _"She will never find us here" Emily laughed._

 _"I know. It's a perfect place for hiding from people and doing things that you wouldn't usually do in public"_

 _Emily blushed, looking at Alison's pretty golden curls._

 _"Your really pretty Ali" Emily shyly said._

 _"I know" Alison squeaked back. She propped her chin up on her hand "I know you wanna kiss me"_

 _Emily looked down at Alison's lips then back up to her eyes. Quickly, she gave Ali a light peck on her lips, just enough to make a sucking sound._

 _"I found you!" Hanna laughed, throwing up the bed sheets_

 **-Present-**

"Yeah I remember" Emily laughed "You were so cute back then"

"I'm not still cute now?" Alison pouted and tilted her head to the side

"Of course you are" Emily laughed

"Our second kiss was even better" Alison scoffed.

 **-Flashback-**

 _12 year old Emily and Alison were the last ones in the changing room getting ready for gym._

 _"Ugh I hate gym" Alison moaned "It makes you feel so self conscious, because you can really see who is flat chested and who has watermelons"_

 _Emily laughed_

 _"Did you seriously just say watermelons?"_

 _"Yeah I did" Alison realized "But I don't think I meant to"_

 _The girls both started laughing._

 _"Hot legs Em" Alison stated. Emily's hands got clammy and she blushed a little._

 _"Ali you've seen my legs a thousand times. Why are you suddenly commenting on them now?"_

 _"I've just noticed. Hey Em, have you had your first kiss yet?"_  
 _"Y-yeah" Emily nervously replied "It was with you"_

 _Alison gulped as she remembered when she was 9 years old and her and Emily had kissed under her bed._

 _"That wasn't a proper kiss" she denied "This is a proper kiss"_

 _She backed Emily up on the locked door and crashed their lips together. After a second, Emily felt Alison's tongue slip into her mouth. Her hands were still grabbing Emily's collar._

 _"Now that was a proper kiss"_

 _Alison winked and picked up her bags, leaving Emily standing against the locker with the taste of Alison's cherry chap stick still on her lips._

 **-Present-**

"I can still taste your cherry chap stick even now" Emily hazily said. Realizing what she said, she pretended to cover it up with a yawn.

"Your lips tasted of caramel" Alison daydreamed "Hey Em. Remember our third kiss?"

Emily looked confused.

"Ali, we haven't had a third kiss"

"We have now"

Alison shot up like a rocket and crashed her lips to Emily's, grabbing her neck. After a few seconds, she deepened the kiss so that her tongue was inside Emily's mouth. Alison's had her cherry chap stick on and the taste of it came back to Emily. Alison slammed Emily's back against the back of her bed, Emily's eyes wide open with shock. She couldn't help letting out a slight moan.

"Did you just moan?" Alison giggled

"I-I just..."

"I think its cute"

She re-attached her lips to Emily's and fiercely kissed her, sliding her hands down Emily's shirt until she reached the bottom of her shirt. Without hesitation, she pulled Emily's shirt over her head and cutely smiled at her. Emily smiled back, not quite knowing why she was smiling like this. Alison was just about to climb on top of Emily, when the door burst open. Hanna, Spencer and Aria were standing at the door. Hanna dropped her popcorn when she saw Emily and Alison.

"TOLD YOU SO" she yelled, punching Spencer hard on the arm.


	11. Chapter 11-Sweet Dreams

Emily was sleeping next to Ali on her bed. Hanna Spencer and Aria were sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags and quilts. It was 2am and all the girls were fast asleep. Alison couldn't get any sleep because Emily was tossing, turning and groaning. She was pretty sure Emily was moaning her name and then giggling.

"Em. Em wake up"

Emily turned over and smiled at Alison.

"I like dreams like this" she said. Then, before she could say anything else, she leaned forward and kissed Alison. Alison didn't know what to do. She lingered for a while and then suddenly pulled away.

"What is this" Emily said "You usually keep kissing me in my dreams. Why aren't you kissing me?"  
"Em. I..."  
"In my dreams I lean forward and kiss you and you kiss me back. Sometimes we get further. Now come on Ali kiss me"

Alison didn't move. She kept looking at Emily's lips then back up to her eyes

"Guess this isn't a dream" Emily sighed "Forget I ever said anything. Goodnight Ali" Emily was just about to roll over and go back to sleep when Alison pulled her pajamas so she was facing her again.  
"This is a dream" Alison said very suddenly, not knowing why

"Oh good"  
Emily climbed on top of Alison and started kissing her, tangling her fingers in her hair.

"If this is a dream" Emily said "Then I can take off your shirt"  
"Of course you can" Alison whispered. Emily roughly pulled off Alison's shirt. She kissed a path down Alison's middle until she reached the waistband of her hot pants.

"If this is a dream" Emily repeated "Then I can take off your shorts"  
Alison nodded and gulped at the same time. Emily slowly removed Alison's shorts and pulled her on top of her.

"If this is a dream" Emily said again "Then I can take off my clothes too"

Before Alison could say anything, Emily had removed her clothes and was kissing Alison, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her close. Alison was enjoying it and she wasn't sure why. I mean, she was Alison Dilaurentis- straighter than a ruler. But for some reason, she liked kissing Emily. Alison smiled as Emily let out a high pitch moan.

"Why can't I have dreams like this all the time" she laughed. Alison gulped- Emily thought it was a dream. "Your so beautiful Ali"

Alison smiled. Sure, she was used to people calling her beautiful but for some reason, it sounded a lot better coming from Emily's mouth- like it meant a lot more.

"Let me take off your bra" Emily hissed. Alison gulped. She was scared of this new, rough, demanding Emily. But at the same time, she loved it

"O-ok" she croaked. Emily unhooked Alison's bra and slid it off her shoulders.

"Now you have to take off mine" Emily smiled. Alison took Emily's bra off of her shoulders and continued kissing her. Suddenly, Emily stopped. She rolled off Alison so she was next to her. She stared right through Alison.

"This isn't a dream" she whispered "Is it"  
Alison shook her head. She pinched Emily on the face.

"Not a dream" Emily muttered, touching the place where Alison had pinched "Shit I better get my pajamas back on" Emily scurried down the bed, embarrassed.

"No Em" Ali smiled, rubbing Emily's face with her fingers "It's okay"

Emily nervously climbed back onto the bed and next to Ali.

"Why didn't you stop me" she asked "Why did you keep kissing me"  
"I-I don't know" Alison told her "I think I liked it"  
"It's okay. I'll just go back to sleep. Do you mind not telling the other girls about this?" Emily stuttered, embarrassed.

"I-I promise" Alison said "Em, do you really have dreams about me?"  
Emily blushed and nodded her head.

"It's stupid really" she said quickly

"What do we do in your dreams?" Alison giggled

"We...I don't wanna tell you it's just stupid"

"Tell me"  
Emily gulped.

"We kiss a lot" she whispered "A-and sometimes we...we..."  
"We do it?" Emily nodded again "That must be hot"  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah. Hey Em, want me to make your dreams come true?" She pulled Emily close towards her and kissed her. "This can be our secret"  
Emily nodded and pulled the sheets over her and Alison.


	12. Chapter 12-Girlfriend

**Song: Girlfriend By Avril Lavigne**

Alison walked through the door in the bar. She didn't think she would see anybody she knew there but sure enough, sitting over the other side of the room was Emily and Paige.

Ugh. Paige.

Emily had just started dating her and they already seemed pretty tight. Alison hated Paige-Emily was her mermaid, not Paige's. She tried to ignored them by ordering a drink from the bar and trying to flirt with the bar tender.

"So what's your name princess?" He asked her.

"Alison" she signed, staring at Emily and Paige. The bar tender snapped his fingers across Alison's face.

"What you looking at darlin'?"  
"N-nothing"  
"You staring at them girls over there? What are they like bitches or something?"  
Alison shook her head.

"The tallest one isn't. She's..she's amazing"  
The bar tender held in his grin.

"Oh I get it" he smirked "You got a crush on that girl?"

"I-I don't...I don't know"  
The bar tender smiled.

"Well if you want to get your girl, princess, the Karaoke machine has room for one more song"

"Okay last song of the night" A chubby man with a microphone called up "Who wants a go?"  
Alison thought fast. She raised her hand and before the man could say anything, she ran and grabbed the mic. She scrolled through and chose a song that was perfect.

 _'Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend_

 _No Way No Way I think you need a new one_

 _Hey Hey You You I could be your girlfriend!'_

She stared straight at Emily with every line she sang. Paige was sitting there rolling her eyes.

 _'Hey Hey You You I know that you like me_

 _No Way No Way I know it's not a secret_

 _Hey Hey You You I want to be your girlfriend!"_  
She moved closer to Emily's table and placed her hands on her hips. The crowd wolf whistled and cheered. Emily was turning bright red. Alison jumped up and sat in front of Paige on the table facing Emily, playing with her hair.

 _'You're so fine, I want you mine, Your so delicious_

 _I think about you all the time your so addictive_

 _Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?'_

Emily had turned as hot as lava. Alison turned her hair and sneered at Paige. She got down onto her stomach on the table and started playing with Emily's chin.

 _'Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

 _And hell yeah I'm the motherfucking princess_

 _I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right'_

Emily laughed a little and tried to push Alison off the table. Paige looked furious and Emily tried to apologies with her stares. Alison turned her head and faced Paige.

 _'She's like, so whatever. And you could do, so much better_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _And that's what everybody's talkin' 'bout!'_

Paige stood up angry. She grabbed her bags and headed to the door. Emily stood up and ran after her, but Ali grabbed her shirt sleeve and pulled her back up onto the stage.

 _'Hey Hey You You, I don't like your girlfriend_

 _No Way No Way, I think you need a new one_

 _Hey Hey You You I could be your girlfriend!'_

Emily broke into a shy smile. She ran up behind Alison and hugged her from her waists, burying her head into her shoulder.

"I missed you Ali" she whispered into her ear. Alison smiled and continued singing.

 _'Hey Hey You You, I know that you like me_

 _No Way No Way, I know it's not a secret_

 _Hey Hey You You I want to be your girlfriend!'_

Alison pulled Emily by her collar until their faces were inches away.

 _'I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

 _And even when you look away I know you think of me_

 _I know you talk about me all the time again and again._

 _So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

 _Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

 _I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again'_

Emily laughed and backed Alison up against the wall. The crowd went wild, cheering and whistling. Alison yanked Emily's collar up until their noses were touching

 _'She's like, so whatever. And you could do, so much better_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _And that's what everybody's talkin' 'bout!'_

Emily pulled Ali back on stage and they started jumping and dancing. The crowd clapped along to the music and jumped up and down, dancing.

'Hey Hey You You, I don't like your girlfriend

 _No Way No Way, I think you need a new one_

 _Hey Hey You You, I could be your girlfriend!_

 _Hey Hey You You, I know that you like me_

 _No Way No Way, I know it's not a secret_

 _Hey Hey You You, I want to be your girlfriend!'_

The crowd started banging on the table in time with the music.

 _'In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger_

 _'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

 _There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

 _She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?'_

"I don't know" Emily laughed into Alison's ear "Your so much prettier than Paige"

"I know right" Ali whispered back

 _'Hey Hey You You, I don't like your girlfriend_

 _No Way No Way, I think you need a new one_

 _Hey Hey You You, I could be your girlfriend!_  
 _Hey Hey You You, I know that you like me_

 _No Way No Way, I know it's not a secret_

 _Hey Hey You You, I want to be your girlfriend!'_

Emily grabbed the mic.

 _'Hey Hey You You, I don't like your girlfriend_

 _No Way No Way, I think you need a new one_

 _Hey Hey You You, I could be your girlfriend!_

 _Hey Hey You You, I know that you like me_

 _No Way No Way, I know it's not a secret_

 _Hey Hey You You, I want to be your girlfriend!_

 _No Way No Way_

 _Hey Hey!'_

The crowd cheered and screamed. Ali and Emily took a bow. The fat bald guy picked up the mic.

"So?" He shouted "Is she going to be her girlfriend or not?"  
Emily bit her lip, looking around at the crowd.

'Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!' they were chanting.

"So?" Alison mouthed. The whole bar went silent.

"Yes"  
Everyone went crazy. Ali ran towards Emily and hugged her tightly. Emily broke their hug and pulled Ali into a deep kiss.

"Paige is so ugly" Alison whispered into Emily's ear.

"I was thinking of you anyway" Emily replied. Alison smiled. Emily was hers.


	13. Chapter 13-That was my Nana's couch

"Don't you just love days like this?" Alison sighed, taking a sip of her lemonade and smiling up at the sky.

"Sure" Spencer replied, not quite knowing what Alison had just said. She was busy tapping away on her phone with a sick grin across her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alison snapped, snatching Spencer's phone out of her hands. Spencer blushed as Ali started reading the messages.

"Ewww" she squealed "Your sexting Toby?"  
"Keep your voice down" Spencer hissed. Alison raised her eyebrows.

"It's a nice day, Spence" she said "You don't need this"

With a pull back of her arm, Alison tossed Spencer's phone straight towards the lake.

"Ali don't-" Spencer tried to shouted, a little too late. Right on queue, Emily shot out of the water like a dolphin, her arms in an arrow above her head. She snatched Spencer's phone, turned towards the shore, and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you" she said, throwing Spencer her phone back. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you tired of swimming?" Hanna moaned "You've been in that lake for 3 full hours. How come your not shriveled up like a prune?"  
"Practice" she said, winking. Alison gulped- god, she loved it when Emily winked.

Emily swam up to the shore and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body.

"You guys haven't been in the lake today" Emily told them, sitting on the grass close to Alison. Alison bit her lip and took an opportunity-she shot up and ran towards the lake.

"Seriously, Ali?" Aria laughed, pulling a comb through her hair.

"It's hot, don't you think?" Alison said, diving down into the water and floating back up like a boat "I need to cool off"

She swam around for a while, occasionally looking up at Emily to see if she was staring...and she was.

"It's getting cold now, Ali" Spencer grumbled looking up from her magazine

"Your right" Alison pouted. She swam up to the shore, and stood up. She walked as slowly as she could, squeezing her hair so the water dripped out. With a smirk, Alison flicked her hair around her shoulders and smiled up at the setting sun. She dipped her head down and tossed her hair up.

Emily was staring like a kid in a chocolate factory. She watched Alison's every move with her mouth wide open and drool ever so slightly dripping down the corner of her lip. She could feel a slight tugging down below her stomach...

"Em, you ok?" Hanna asked, looking at Emily confused. Emily snapped out of her trance and wiped her mouth.

"Y-yeah I-I just gotta, gotta g-go and g-get my ba-ba-bag" She jumped onto her feet and ran as fast as she could to the Hastings Lake house, not realizing that Alison was staring at her with a childish grin on her face.

"Oh god" Emily panted, slamming the door behind her. She ran straight to the sink and splashed a liter of water on her face.

"Oh god, help" she breathed heavily "I-if she sees me-sees me l-like this"

"Boo"  
Emily jumped like a frightened cat, slamming her arms against the counter. Alison was standing in front of her in her bikini and her arms folded.

"Ali!" Emily smiled "W-what are you doing inside?"  
"Coming to see you, silly" Alison said "Why are you leaning back against the sink? Stand up and talk to me"  
Emily obeyed and stood up face to face with Ali.

"Everything ok?" Alison asked. She brought her hand up to Emily's left shoulder and rubbed circles. Emily's breathe hitched at Alison's first touch.

"Hey, mermaid, you alright?"  
Emily's face broke into a small grin when Alison had called her 'mermaid'. She slipped out of Alison's touch and over to the other side of the counter, to stop herself from throwing herself on top of her best friend.

"I-it's cool" Emily lied "Hey, you wanna go back outside?"

"Not yet" Alison said "I'm not going anywhere 'till I do what I came in here to do"  
"Which is?"  
Alison smirked. She grabbed the back of Emily's neck and pulled their lips together. It only lasted a brief second but for Emily, it had lasted an entire lifetime.

"W-w-what was that" Emily stammered, staring into Alison's light blue eyes.

"Your so cute when your trying to hide your feelings" Alison pouted, sticking out her tongue. Emily laughed nervously and tried moving to the door.

"I'm not hiding anything" she insisted."  
"Oh, hunnie" Alison said. She grabbed Emily's wrist and pulled her back. Not back to her, but back further. Back into the living room near the couch.

"Ali what the..."

Alison violently pushed Emily onto the old sofa. She bounced onto of Emily, sitting on her lap with her legs wrapped around her mermaid's back.

"As if you want me to stop" She teased. Emily gulped and tried to look in every other direction.

"Ali, I can't...I won't..."  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me, and then I will stop"  
Emily gulped. She couldn't bring herself to look at the girl sitting in front of her.

"Knew you couldn't do it" Alison smirked. She kissed Emily roughly on the lips, taking Emily by surprised. She sealed her lips shut and watched as Alison licked her lips.

"Open your mouth, idiot" Alison told her. Emily opened her mouth and her tongue was soon met with Alison's.

"Lay down" Alison commanded. Emily nodded her head and laid back on the sofa. Alison sat on top of her and they continued aggressively kissing. She tangled her finger's in her mermaid's hair and scratched her nails down against her scalp. Emily's hands trailed down her back and made small nail marks in her skin.

"Meet me here tonight" Alison panted, pulling away from her face.

"Why?" Emily asked, staring at her.

"Because I am going to screw the hell out of you"  
Emily blushed. She pushed herself up towards Alison and was about to give her another kiss when...

"Okay, what the hell?"  
Both girls turned to see a girl standing by the door with her arms folded and a surprised look on her face.

"Spence!" Alison greeted, sitting up "How nice of you to join us"  
"What is this?" Spencer sneered

"I-I we were j-just"  
"Let's go, Em" Alison smiled, pulling Emily up by her hands and heading to the door "And remember, down here, tonight"

They left Spencer standing there, her chin lifted high and her lips pursed.

"That was my Nana's couch"


	14. Chapter 14-Cream Soda

"Em, your way too addicted to that stuff" Hanna laughed, not looking up from her magazine. Emily didn't even turn her head-she continued pouring her favorite drink down her throat.

"I can't help it" she moaned "Creme soda is just sooooooo good" Spencer, Hanna and Aria all looked at each other in disgust.

"Em, it's gross" Aria said

"Yeah" Spencer agreed "It tastes like whipped cream gone stale and blended with lemonade"

"You don't know what your saying" Emily insisted, popping the cap of another glass bottle "This one is the original stuff like, it tastes better than anything else"

"It's such an early 2000s drink" Hanna said, flipping the page of her magazine. She looked up at Alison, confused.

"Hey Ali" she said, causing Ali to twitch out of her day dream and look at her "Your quiet"  
"What do you mean" Alison said, absently.

"Well, you would usually have an opinion on this sort of stuff" Hanna pointed out. Alison shrugged.

"Whatever" she said "I just think your making too big of a deal out of this. Emily can like whatever drink she wants, it isn't the end of the world"  
The three girls' mouths all dropped open.

"What?" Alison spat, shuffling up the bed. The girls raised their eyebrows.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alison Dilaurentis?" Hanna said sarcastically. Alison rolled her eyes.

"That joke was originated in 1878" she put in "Could you please not use stupid cliques against me? Thank you" she continued. Hanna blew raspberries and dug her nose back into her magazine.

"Wanna try some Ali?" Emily asked, offering Ali the bottle and trying to break the awkward silence.

"No thanks" Alison said, not even lifting her head up.

"Suit yourself" Emily smiled. She tipped the bottle up and the cream soda fell onto her lips. Alison watched as it hit her lips and bounced off again. Emily licked it off of her lips and Alison couldn't help but think that it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"A-Ali, my eyes are up here" Alison looked up at Emily's eyes.

"I-I wasn't...never mind" she said, before quickly darting her eyes back to her magazine.

An awkward silence dawned in the room.

"Come look at this skirt Ali!" Aria squealed, tapping her magazine with her fingers.

"I-in a minute Alison stammered. Aria shrugged.

"Fine" she mumbled "Don't then"  
"Will you excuse me?" Alison said, slamming her magazine on her bed and storming out.

"I'll go talk to her" Emily nodded, putting her bottle of cream soda down and going to see Alison.

When Emily reached the bathroom, Alison was standing in front of the mirror and splashing water on her face.

"Ali?" Emily said, walking into the bathroom slowly. Alison quickly shot around and looked at Emily.

"Gosh, Em, don't sneak up on me like that" she growled.

"Sorry" Emily laughed, walking and stepping in front of Alison "Hey, everything okay?"  
"I'm fine!" Alison snapped "I'm absolutely find why would you think their was anything wrong with me?"

"Your just being, I don't know, a bit unresponsive" Emily replied, sitting on the toilet seat "Your not being yourself"  
"I know" Alison admitted, drying her face with a small towel. She puffed up her chest and took a deep breath.

"Hey" she whispered seductively "Is there any more of that cream soda left?"  
"N-no" Emily stammered.

"Too bad" Alison pouted, taking a step closer towards Emily "I sooo wanted to try some"

"W-well we can go to the corner store if you want to buy some more"  
"I don't need a new bottle" she scoffed, stepping closer towards the toilet.

"W-what do you mean" Emily asked, absently.

Alison sat down on Emily's legs and straddles her waist. Emily could feel her face turning redder and redder.

"Ready for me to taste your cream soda?" she whispered

"I...Uh...I..."  
Alison softly lent down and kissed Emily's sweet lips. She sipped on her lips and lightly licked them.

"Sweet" Alison nodded "Now come here"

Emily followed as Alison led her towards the bathroom sink. She held on to Emily's shoulders and jumped up so that she was sitting on the sink.

"A-Ali w-what are you d-doing?" Emily stammered as Alison pulled the girl's hands around her waist.

"Shut up" Ali insisted, smashing their lips together and tugging on Emily's hair. Emily didn't quite know what to do with herself. She kissed Alison back, and lifted her hands up the back of Alison's shirt, causing her to moan.

"Did you just..." Emily laughed

"Shut up" Alison laughed back. She tightly wrapped her legs around Emily's waist and pushed her back into the bathtub.

"Ow Ali!" Emily flinched as her back slammed against the bottom of the tub.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Alison said "You love it"  
She climbed down on top of Emily and continued kissing her. Emily gripped on the edges of the bathtub as Alison ran her fingers across her toned stomach.

"You know" Alison whispered "We can continue this tonight"  
Emily gulped and looked around the room.

"C-continue what?" she answered.

"This" Alison spat, moving a hand towards Emily's chest.

"O-ok" Emily gulped, her voice cracking a little. Alison kissed her again and tangled her fingers in her hair when...

"Am I interrupting something...?"  
The two girls quickly shot their heads to the bathroom door where a blonde girl was standing with her eyebrows raised.

"Hanna what the hell are you doing here" Alison hissed.

"I just came to pee..." Hanna laughed "Wow Ali. Seems like you can't get enough of that cream soda..."

"Hey Han have you seen my...what's going on here"

Spencer walked up behind Hanna.

"Ali?" Spencer laughed "What in the name of..."  
"I think it's cute" Hanna said

"Shut up" Alison blushed

"So guys" Emily said, quickly changing the subject "Who wants to go buy some cream soda?"


	15. Chapter 15-Panda

"Ta Da!" Emily jumped out of Alison's bathroom shaking jazz hands.

"I love it Em!" Hanna squealed. "How much was it?"  
"30 bucks" Emily said, proudly "It was a gift from my mum for how well I've been doing all year"  
"Wow" Spencer scoffed "I got straight A's all year and the most I got was a lecture about how I could have got A*"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Spence" Emily said "I'll buy you one if you like"  
"Thanks Em"  
"What about me?" Alison put in "I want a onesie"  
"Y-you can have one too" Emily stammered, laying eyes on Alison. She was wearing her usual blue vest top and pink shorts. It made Emily's throat just a little dry.

"Your the only smart one here, Em" Aria moaned "The rest of us are still holding onto summer and brought shorts to sleep in. We'll be freezing all night"  
"You won't be that bad with the sheets over you" Emily laughed.

Alison stared at Emily in her onesie. It was black and white with a panda head.

" _Gosh, that looks so cute_ " Alison thought as Emily gave her a coy smile " _So so cute_ "

"What do you think, Ali?"  
Alison snapped out of her daydream and shot her head towards Emily.

"A-about what?"  
"We're shopping for onesies for us all" Hanna told her "What one do you think would suit us all?"

"I like this one" Aria pointed at a tiger onesie.

"That's so you" Spencer told her "You are so totally getting that one. I like this one. The bumblebee"  
"There you go then" Emily said "What about you Han?"  
"Cookie monster!" Hanna squealed in excitement.

"A-and you Ali?" Emily hated it that she always stuttered when talking to Alison. She just couldn't help it.

"I kinda like the pink rabbit" Alison said "It would suit me, don't you think?"  
"It's hot" Emily said, without thinking "I-I mean i-it's not that much I-I could get it"  
"Good" Alison winked.

"Ordered" Emily tapped one last button.

"That fast?" Aria asked "How did you...?"  
"Magic" Emily laughed "I just got speedy paying. My mum buys all my clothes online"

"I'm really tired" Hanna yawned "I might just go to bed"  
"Me too" Aria said, tired. She fell and collapsed on the bed next to Hanna.

"I might just...you know..." Spencer fell down too, cuddling her chest.

"What the hell just happened" Emily laughed, confused at her three friends snoring. "Why did they all just..."  
Alison held up a bottle of pills. Emily's mouth dropped open.

"You drugged them?" Emily gasped "Why would you do that?"  
"Thought it'd be a bit of fun"  
"Your a sociopath" Emily laughed, nudging Alison "Isn't that dangerous at all?"  
"Not really" Alison smiled "I use them all the time on my mom when I wanna sneak out"  
"So that's how you've been allowed to sneak through my window at night?"  
"Yeah"

Emily's laughed slightly

"How long will they be out for?" She asked

"Depends on how much of it they took" Alison said. She looked over at the drinks she had put the pills in and the cups were all empty "I say about 8 hours. Don't tell them, okay? It will be our secret"  
Emily gulped. The way Alison always says 'it will be our secret' made Emily's knees weak. It was always so. _...seductive_ "  
"Sooooo why didn't you drug me?"

Alison smirked. She walked slowly towards Emily and Emily backed off slightly.

"Because you've already been drugged" she told her.

"W-what do you mean" Emily stammered, she reached her chest of draws. She nearly tripped over herself.

"Love is a drug too" Alison whispered.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" Emily chuckled.

"You know that onesie looks really cute on you" Alison smiled, running her fingers down the middle of Emily's chest.

"Thanks" Emily said "Yours would look really cute on you too. I-I mean"  
"It's okay, you dork" Alison laughed "You can call me cute if you want"  
"O-okay" Emily gulped. Alison quickly moved her hand to Emily's center, causing Emily's breath to hitch.

"W-what are y-you-"

"Knew it" Alison smirked, feeling Emily's wetness through her onesie "Your so totally wet right now"

Emily didn't say anything. She blushed and pursed her lips.

* * *

"Now come on, Panda" Alison said, moving away "I'm getting a little tired myself. You can sleep with me, right?"  
"Y-yeah of course I can" Emily smiled, climbing in bed next to Alison "Goodnight Ali"  
"Night Em"

The night was cold. Alison pulled the covers over her as tight as she could and curled up, but it was still no use. She shivered until her teeth chattered.

"Em" she whispered "Em, I'm cold"  
"Go to sleep Ali" Emily said, only half awake and her eyes still closed.

"Em I'm freezing"

* * *

"C'mere" she yawned, pulling her sleeves so they were covering her hands. Softly, she cuddled Alison from behind, draping one leg over hers and tucking her head into the back of Alison's shoulder. Alison smiled-she loved spooning with her Panda.

Emily woke up with Alison in her arms. Not quite knowing what to do, she tucked a lock of hair behind Alison's ear and kissed her cheek.

Alison woke up suddenly. She turned around and faced Emily, with a huge grin on her face.

"Morning cutie" she whispered

"Morning" Emily replied, blushing.

Alison stared at her for a little while longer, glancing at her eyes to her lips.

"W-hat are you looking at?"

"Just you" Alison replied, staring into her eyes. She slowly kissed Emily's surprised lips.

"W-what was that for" Emily asked.

"Just for being so damn cute" Alison grinned. She grabbed the back of Emily's neck and pulled her on top of her, kissing her senseless.

"You know I saw a picture of a panda and a rabbit kissing once" Alison told her

"You so made that up" Emily laughed

"I did not! It was really cute but uhm...it's _much_ better doing it in real life"  
"It _is_ cute"  
She rolled back on top of Alison and kissed her in the same way.

"You know...the girls don't wake up for another hour"

"W-what are you saying" Emily stammered, blushing

"I'm saying" Alison purred, climbing on top of her "Time to take off that panda suit, cutie"


	16. Chapter 16-Morning After

The sun shone down through the curtains. It was a sunny morning without a cloud in the sky. Emily fluttered open her eyes. At first she had absolutely no clue where she was...but then she remembered.

She had stayed over at Alison's house.

In Alison's Bed

With Alison.

Emily glanced over at the blonde beauty sleeping in between her arms in front of her. _God_ she was just so perfect, Emily thought. She knew that after all these years, she shouldn't be saying that or even thinking it. Alison had been such a bitch to her when they were young teens-leading her on, kissing her every now and then, flirting with her, only to let her down and break her heart. Then she had disappeared and despite the fact that Alison had broken her only a few weeks before, she was still shook. She would cry for hours and hours every night whispering to herself _'Please come back, Ali'_ _'Please don't be dead' 'I miss you' 'I love you'._

Then they had found her body and oh what a terrible day that was. Emily still remembered that feeling she had gotten when Maya had told her.

' _Emily!'_ She called _'They found your friend'_

Emily's heart had raced. She had gotten go excited Alison was alive. Maybe she had changed-maybe she would love her and be with her and they'd live happily ever after.

' _I knew she was alive!_ ' she had said _'Is she inside?'_

 _'Emily, they found Alison's body'_

 _Body_

Her heart had dropped right then and there- Alison was gone. God, she felt as if she was going to be sick and just collapse right there and they'd have to put her in Radley. But she kept it together because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Maya, the new girl, who she had taken a particular liking to.

 _Body_

They hadn't found Alison, they had found her body.

Her lifeless, motionless, body.

She would never be able to steal innocent kisses from Emily, or run her fingers through her hair, or feel her skin ever again because she was dead.

 _Dead_

Then there was Alison's funeral and memorial service. She had tried so hard not to completely blurt out that she had been madly in love with her, but instead said a few nice things and got on with it.

 _'Alison was playing me'_ she would tell herself _'She never really loved me, and I have to move on_ _because she's dead'_

Time had passed. Not much, but time. She had finally come out the closest (or rather, was shoved out by Wilden) and had started seeing Maya.

' _I love you Emily'_ Maya had whispered. Emily smiled and a tear nearly fell down her face

 _'I love you too Maya'_

As much as she did love Maya, some part of her wished that it had been Alison right there. Alison confessing her feelings and telling her she loved her, before they shared a romantic day together.

But Alison was dead, and Emily had accepted nothing would change that.

But then, Maya died.

That had completely shattered Emily from head to toe because it reminded her so much of Alison. She hadn't wanted to see anybody for a while, as she thought that maybe everyone she fell in love with was meant to die. _'Maybe I'm not meant to love'_ she would think ' _Maybe I'm cursed, and will die alone'_ _'Who is going to love a cursed girl?'_

But then someone did. Someone came along and decided to fall in love with her.

Paige.

Paige was nice, she made Emily feel safe. She loved Emily when she needed to be loved and was almost like a shoulder to cry on. Emily couldn't explain it, but Paige was never really 'the one'. She felt as if she would always be the one big romance on her journey to finding the love of her life. Paige hated Alison, and Alison would hate her for liking her.

But then Alison was alive.

 _Alive._

Well and truly alive.

That first night, when she came to visit her in her room, Emily puffed up her chest. She decided she was not going to be played, and was going to be straight up.

 _'You destroyed me, okay! I thought you were dead'_

 _'But I'm not. Aren't you glad that I'm not?'_

 _'Yes I am glad'_ she had wanted to say _'I am glad with all my heart and I want nothing more than for you to be in my life again'_ but she had to control herself.

And then she had come back, and confessed her feelings. Confessed that all those little kisses weren't just for practice, and she was really flirting with her.

And look where they were now.

Spooning in Alison's bed. Alison had gotten cold in the middle of the night, sleeping with no clothes on. So Emily had grabbed a long sleeved shirt from her overnight bag and given it to her.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Alison turn around and face her.

"Hi" she whispered, pulling the sleeves of the shirt over her hands

"Hi" Emily whispered back.

"You know, that was the best sleep I've had in 3 years" the blonde confessed, her golden locks falling down her face.

 _'She's so perfect'_ Emily thought _'After all these years, I am still totally a fool for her...'_

'Me too' Emily gulped, not quite knowing what to say. Was it true? She didn't know. She hadn't slept great at all since Alison disappeared, and the whole 'A' madness started. A look of red came across Emily's face as she remembered last night. Rolling around all hot and bothered in between the sheets, with her first love.

"Are you alright?" Alison asked "You don't regret anything, do you?"

"No" Emily answered, a little too quickly "I don't regret anything. Last night was, perfect" She cupped Alison's chin gently with her hand and rubbed her cheek with her thumb. She slowly leaned in and was just about to kiss her when..

 **Ring ring ring**

"Shit that's my phone" Emily sighed, sitting up "I should probably get that"  
"It's okay" Alison smiled. "I'll get in the shower" She slipped out of bed and headed towards the shower, still wearing Emily's t shirt.

"Hello" Emily said over the phone

"Hey Em" Spencer replied "So listen. I've been thinking about the whole New York thing and how Mona knew. Maybe she had people spying on us when we were there. We know Jason was in New York, and them two were close at one point"

"That's possible" Emily replied "But I thought we decided Jason was meeting Mrs D?"  
"That was so 3 theories ago" Spencer huffed "We now know Mrs D was 6 feet under my yard, so we still don't know why Jason was in New York"  
"So, you've just been up all night?" Emily asked "Where were Aria and Hanna?"

"Aria was at Ezra's and Hanna was at Lucas's party. Aaaaaaaand what makes you think Ali wouldn't have been with me?"

Emily paused and tried to have a good excuse, but couldn't think of one.

"Because you were with Ali last night" Spencer figured, after a while "Wait Em, did you stay over her house?"  
Emily let out a slight noise that meant 'yes'

"In her room?"

Yes  
"In her bed?"  
Yes

"With her?"

Yes

"Interesting" Spencer slightly giggled "So did anything...happen?

"No" Emily replied "Why would you think that?"  
"Because you would have just told me you were with Ali if it hadn't have" Spencer answered "Plus, I can see you from my bedroom window"  
Emily quickly turned around and saw Spencer next door, standing by the window with a smug look on her face.

"Is that Ali's night top?" She laughed. Emily blushed.

"Hey Em I'm gonna make some breakfast before I shower" Alison came in the room, not seeing Spencer.

"Ok sure"  
"Is that your shirt?" Spencer whispered.

"Em" Alison said, once she reached the door, before turning around, walking back towards Emily and kissing her hard on the lips. Once she had walked away, Emily glanced over at Spencer in shame, who had her mouth wide open and was laughing like an idiot.

"That was a bit gay" she said. Emily let out a fake laugh "She's so totally into you"  
"She is not" Emily argued "She's just a little bit needy"  
"Oh trust me, she's into you" Spencer grinned "And your into her by the way, Emily Fields. I can see how wet you are from here"

"Shut up!" Emily spat, covering her legs "You'd better not tell Hanna about this, ok?"  
"Why not?" Spencer asked. Emily rolled her eyes

"Because Hanna hates Ali at the moment" she answered "She'd have a go at me if she knew we...you know..."  
"Oh so you DID?" Spencer cooed.

"Yes we DID for your information and it was absolutely AMAZING"

"Just ask her out already" she sighed "I don't wanna watch you two drool any more"  
"Em! Breakfast is ready!" Alison called. Emily smiled.

"Coming!" She shouted back.

"I bet you are" Spencer snarkily commented. Emily stiffed a laugh.

"Talk to you later, Spence" She sighed

"Yeah. Go and eat Ali's breakfast" Spencer told her.

* * *

"If that was a euphemism, I am so going to kill you"

"Hey I made pancakes" Alison smiled "Sit"

Emily happily sat down in front of a huge pile of pancakes, drizzled with syrup with blueberries on top.

"You remembered my favorite!" Emily exclaimed. Alison sat down next to her.

"Of course I did" She smirked "I could never forget my favorite's favorite" Emily smirked. She caught a small shot of Ali staring at her, but decided to ignore it.

"Want some?" She offered, cutting off a bit.

"No thanks" Alison answered "I'm not really hungry"  
"Yes you are" Emily laughed, pushing the fork towards Alison's mouth "Come on have a bit"  
"Em" Alison laughed "I really don't..."

"Have some!"  
The fork slipped into Alison's mouth and was pulled back out again.

"They're so good" she munched

"You made them" Emily laughed, Alison swallowing. Then, Emily slipped the fork into her own mouth, licking off the remains Alison had left. This made Alison bite her lip just a little too hard.

"Hey, you got a little something" Emily pointed to the corner of Alison's mouth "Syrup"  
"Oh" Alison blushed, lost in Emily's eyes "I'll just get a c-"  
"It's okay" Emily whispered "I'll get it" She cupped Alison's smirking chin with her mouth and took Alison's bottom lip in between hers, which soon turned into a kiss. And another...and another..

"All gone?" Alison asked, giggling.

"All gone"


	17. Chapter 17-Drunk

Emily wasn't quite sure what to do. She had been standing at the club that Alison had dragged her to for the past hour alone. Alison had gone off with her boyfriend, Noel Kahn. They were probably hooking up behind the bins outside. Ugh. Boyfriend. Emily hated that. She hated that Noel flipping Kahn was Alison's boyfriend. She had loved Alison since she was 13 and this stupid boy comes along for 5 minutes and they are already dating.

Suddenly, when Emily was about to give up all hope and leave without Alison, she saw her over the other side of the room. She had a large bottle of wine in her hand, which was only about a ¼ full. Emily thought Alison looked amazing tonight. She was wearing a tight red dress with sparkling black high heels. Noel Kahn was nowhere in sight and she was heading to the bathroom.

"Ali?" Emily called "Are you ok?" But the music was too loud for anyone to hear anything at that point. Emily could barely hear her own thoughts. Doubting for a minute, she pushed pass the crowd and headed to the bathroom.

As she entered the room, Alison was standing by the mirror.

"Ali?" Emily said "Ali, are you ok?" Alison quickly turned around, swaying the bottle in her hand.

"Emily!" She said "I-I didn't see you there. How nice of you to-to join me"

Yup, she was drunk.

"Ali, is everything okay?" Emily asked, taking a step further towards her.

"My life" Alison moaned, giggling "Sucks! Sucks with a capital Ssssss"

"Why? Emily asked, noticing the bottle was slipping out of the drunk girl's hand "Here, let me help you with that" she took the bottle from Alison and put it on the side of the sink.

"I just caught my BOYFRIEND" Alison started explaining "Making out with another girl" Emily gasped a little.

"Oh Ali, that's terrible!" she said "I'm so sorry. So, are you guys...?"  
"I have nothing left, Emily" she laughed "Nobody"

"You have me" Emily tried to reassure, rubbing her arm. Alison shook her head.

"No I don't" she said "I pushed you away. I pushed you away for a stuuupid frat boy. God, I'm so stuuuuuupid"  
"Ali, your not stu-"  
"Did I mention" Alison continued "That I'm stupid? I had a genuinely nice person who was IN LOVE with me. And-and-and I pushed that person away because-because I was scared" Emily sighed and scratched the back of her arm.

"Ali" she said "That's all over now, okay? Listen, you'll find someone soon. Yo-"  
"But but but" Alison argued "I don't WANT any old person. I want YOU" she put her sweaty hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Ali, your drunk" Emily sighed "Look, come with me. I'll drive, I'll get yo-"  
"EMILY" Alison protested when she tried to lead her out the bathroom "Don't you-you get it? I LOVE you. In-in fact, I don't love you. I'm IN love with you"

"Ali stop" Emily said, still trying to convince herself it was the drinks talking "Your really, really drunk"  
"I'm not THAT drunk" Alison argued, before slipping on wine and falling flat on the floor.

"Oh my, Ali are you okay?" Emily rushed down and sat next to Alison, who had shuffled back to the wall and had her head in her hands.

"I'm fine" she lied "Emily, why don't you believe me?" She asked, a single tear falling from her eye "I'm just not brave enough to tell you this when I'm sober" Emily wiped the tear from her eye with her shirt.

"Ali" she started "I told you how I felt a few years ago, and you said-"  
"Can we pleeeease skip the part where you try and convince yourself you have some self respect now, and that you will not go crying back to me after I made you feel like shit because you are a changed person who will not be pushed around like a doll because I REALLY don't have time for that"

Emily laughed a little-Alison knew her so well.

"Okay" she said, almost silently.

"Now" Alison bit her tongue "Kiss me"  
"Alison, I can't just..."  
"EMILY CATHERINE FIELDS" Alison stopped her "Pleeeease just kiss me" she wrapped her arms tight around Emily's shoulder and rested her head on her shoulder, looking at the side of her head with a smirk on her face.

"Ali, I really can't. Your drunk. You probably won't even remember this in the morning and-"  
"Kiss me"

Emily had a moment of doubt. She glanced over at Alison's smirking face, and gently pecked her on the lips.  
"There" she said "Now, can we go home?"

"Nope" Alison giggled, running her fingers through Emily's dark wavy hair "Not good enough. Do it again"  
Emily really didn't want to be doing this. She thought over the years, she had gained some self respect. She wasn't going to go crying back to Alison. But she glanced at Alison's lips, then at her eyes, and closed the gap between them. Immediately, Alison being drunk, she opened her mouth for Emily's tongue to enter. Her lips tasted of wine and cherry chap stick and although it may not sound like the nicest thing in the world, Emily thought it was absolutely wonderful  
"Emily" Alison whispered "How long have you loved me"

"F-five years" Emily nervously admitted. Alison smiled

"Do you still love me?" she asked. Emily gulped. She tried so hard not to be in love with Alison-she really did. But it was hard when she spent every single day with her. Watching her smile and laugh, watching her tell jokes. She even loved listening to her rambling on about Noel. There was no denying it-Emily Fields was hopelessly in love with Alison Dilaurentis.

"Yes" she replied honestly. Alison smiled. Emily could have sword she saw her eyes glimmer a little.

"I'm so drunk, aren't I" Alison admitted. Emily laughed along with her.

"Yes" she replied "Want me to take you home?"  
"I-I don't wanna be home" she slurred "Can I stay at yours?" Emily nodded her head.

"Sure you can. Here, let me help you up" she stood up and grabbed Alison's hand, trying to pull her up.

"I can't" Alison giggled "I'm toooo drunk. And I hurt my foot. Carry meeee" Emily rolled her eyes. She bent down and lifted Alison onto her back, before slowly walking out the bathroom.

"Your hair smells good" Alison shouted over the music "You smell good". Emily blushed at Alison's compliments...still.

20 minutes later, they burst through the door of Emily's bedroom. Emily tiredly slipped Alison off of her back. Her back was now completely killing her, but it was well worth it to carry Alison home.

"Need something to sleep in?" Emily asked, pulling Alison's heels off of her feet.

"Yessss" Alison replied "Something of yours". Emily smirked and threw her a baggy top and some shorts, which Alison decided to change into directly in front of Emily's eyes.

"Like what you see?" she smirked. Emily opened her mouth to try and speak, but just ended up laughing.

"Alright then" Emily tucked Alison in under the sheets "Get some rest"

"Emily" Alison muffled "Sleep here" Emily blushed.

"Sure" she said, tucking down next to Alison and wrapped her arm around the blonde girl's head.

"Emily?" Alison whispered, snuggling in closer and draping a leg over her torso.

"Yeah?" Emily yawned

"I love you" Emily kissed Alison's forehead as she dozed off to sleep.

"I love you too"


	18. Chapter 18-Jealous

_**Prompt from Leapyearbaby29**_

"Emily, it will be fine" Alison rubbed her friend on the back "It's only a quick look"  
"But it's not fine!" Emily complained "What if it's something really serious and I have to rest and can never swim again!" Alison laughed at how anxious she was getting. They sat in the waiting room at the Doctor's surgery.

"Emily" she answered "You just banged your thigh a little doing training, it's not like you cracked a kneecap. Now, just calm down" Emily smiled and touched Alison's hand with her own.

"Thanks" She whispered "And I'll try and keep calm, but you should know, I absolutely hate going to the Doctor's"

 _'Emily Fields'_ rang the voice over the speaker.

"That's me" Emily fake smiled. Alison rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine" she said "It's just a small bruise, that's all"

The two girls walked down the corridor, Alison's high heels clanking against the floor.

"You know it's a marble floor" Emily laughed "You could have worn flats"  
"Go big or Go home" Alison shrugged "I gotta look my best-always" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you trying to impress?" She asked. Alison smirked a little and stopped, looking over at Emily.

"Nobody" she lied. Emily rolled her eyes-she didn't bother asking further questions.

"You must be Emily" the doctor smiled and she held out a hand for Emily to shake "I'm Doctor Sandoval"  
"Hello" Emily smiled "This is my friend, Alison" Alison smiled sweetly and very fakely.

"Ah, Alison!" Dr Sandoval remembered "You were in here the other day with your mother and brother. Nice to see you again"

Alison scoffed slightly. She knew this Doctor and lord knows she didn't like her. She was a crazed bisexual who flirted with literally anyone she could-she had a way with words. Heck, Jason nearly kissed her after the appointment out behind the bins and he would have done if Alison hadn't have walked in on them.

"Nice to see you too" she lied

"Good good" Dr Sandoval said, sitting down "Emily, dear, sit on the bed if you would?"  
Alison clenched her teeth a little. She wasn't sure why, but something about this Doctor calling Emily _dear_ and telling her to _sit on the bed_ was making her a little angry.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" she asked. Emily sighed.

"I just banged my thigh training" she answered "Nothing big" Dr Sandoval stuck out her bottom lip, looking impressed.

"Training, huh?" She asked "You run?"  
"No" Emily smiled "I swim" The Doctor open mouth smiled.

"Swimming, eh?" she asked "You must be good-you have a great body" Emily blushed and Alison clenched her firsts so hard blood nearly spurt from her fingers.

"Thanks" Emily laughed "S-so you wanna take a look?" Alison's face almost turned bright red. Emily never stuttered around _anyone_ apart from her and suddenly, she was stuttering in front of this _stupid_ Doctor that she'd only just met.

"Yes" Dr Sandoval clapped her hands "Mind pulling your shorts down a little for me hun?" Alison clenched her jaw. _Mind pulling your shorts down a little for me hun_. She'd only ever imagined herself saying those words to Emily...and not to check on a bruised thigh. Emily lifted up her shirt, slightly showing her abs, and Alison's mouth nearly watered. She loved Emily's toned abs and perfect body. _Perfect._

"It's just here" Emily pointed to a bruise covering part of her thigh. The Doctor pulled her gloves on.

"Oh yes" she said "Right there. I'm just gonna give it a feel" She gently touched the middle of the bruise and Emily flinched a little.

"Am I hurting you?" The Doctor almost whispered. Emily shook her head.

"Not at all" she said "It's just..your hands are cold" Dr Sandoval laughed a little.

"Oh don't worry-they'll warm up soon" She stared at Emily for a little while, Emily staring back and smirking slightly.

"Ah-hem" Alison suddenly said. Both girls turned to look at her "Hello, I'm Alison-remember me?"

"Ali" Emily laughed "It'll be done soon"

"Good" Alison spat, folding her arms and sticking her nose up. The Doctor rolled her eyes. She started gently stroking her fingers against Emily's bruised thigh and although Alison couldn't admit it, she was jealous.

"It's nothing major" she told Emily with a smile "You've just damaged the skin a little. That bruise will heel up in no time" Emily grinned and pulled her shirt back down.

"Thanks, Doctor" she said sweetly "So, will I need anything for it?" Dr Sandoval walked over to a chest of draws and pulled out a tube.

"Yes" she answered, walking back over to Emily "You will need to apply this cream every day until the bruise starts dying down a little. Like this. Pull your shit back up"  
She uncapped the bottle of cream and squirted some on her fingers. Then, she put her hands on Emily's bruise and rubbed the cream in circles. Emily bit her lip slightly and shut her eyes, looking as though she was enjoying it. Alison clenched her fists even harder and clenched her jaw hard.

"Emily can rub her own cream on, thanks" she eventually spluttered "Shes not five" Dr Sandoval turned to look at Alison almost in disbelief and Emily did the same then.

"Alright then" she said, turning back around and rolling her eyes. "Here Emily, take this bottle. If it gets worse then just call me okay? Here's my number" she whipped a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Emily.  
"Thanks" Emily smiled, almost blushing

 _'Here's my number'_

Okay, there was no official rule book, but Alison was pretty sure Doctor's weren't allowed to flirt with their patients and definitely not give them their phone numbers.

"We have to go now" Alison smiled, grabbing Emily's hand "We have that thing, remember?"

"Ali-" Emily protested. Alison was already heading to the door.

"Bye-" Dr Sandoval absently called, Alison still pulling Emily by her wrists down the corridors.

"Ali, what was that about?" Emily demanded as Alison pulled her out the surgery. "Ali?"  
Alison stormed away, Emily with her, walking along the side of the building.

"Ali..."

Alison found the place right near Dr Sandoval's window. Then, she put her hands on Emily's shoulders and pushed her against the wall so hard her back nearly cracked.

"Ouch, Ali! What wa-"

Emily was interrupted by Alison's lips meeting hers. It didn't even start off soft-the kiss was hard and heated with tongue swirling and lip biting. Emily didn't quite know what to do with herself, so she put her arms around Alison's waist. When Alison eventually pulled away, she put her fingers over Emily's lips.

"When we get home" she whispered "We are going up to my bedroom and I am going to fuck the living shit out of you and if you protest a single word otherwise, I will be forced to chain you to that pole over there and fuck you in front of everyone"

Emily was left open mouthed. Was this a dream? Alison Dilaurentis, her longtime crush, was finally willing to do something with her.

"O-ok" she stammered, trying hard not to jump for joy.

"Good" Alison smirked "Now come on" she linked arms with Emily and walked down the street. Halfway down the path, she looked behind her at Dr Sandoval who was staring at them with an angry look on her face through the window. Alison winked and mouthed something to her.

 _'She's mine'_


	19. Chapter 19-All Day

**knock knock knock**

Alison coughed into her handkerchief. God forbid, she had fallen ill. Right when she didn't want to. Right in the middle of summer and she had big plans to go travel Paris. Not alone, of course. She wanted to go with Emily...so badly. She wanted her and Emily to spend the rest of the summer traveling around France and staying in an apartment in Paris, eating at little French cafes, swimming in French lakes and spending lazy mornings in bed together just talking and eating. Of course, they were under aged, but Alison would find a way. She always found a way.

"Who is it?" she managed to squeeze out her itchy throat, cuddling onto her blanket tighter.

"It's me" came the voice "Emily" Alison suddenly picked herself up and sat up straight. _Emily_ was here. _Emily_.

"O-oh, come in Em" The door burst open and in came Emily Fields carrying a plastic bag.

"Hey Ali" she smiled, walking over to Alison curled up in a ball on the sofa. She put her hand on Alison's forehead "You feeling any better?" Alison shook her head.

"Not at all" she replied, wiping her nose "Gosh, I'm so ill. Don't touch me...you might catch it"  
"I don't care about a few germs" Emily laughed. She sat down close next to Alison on the couch "I brought you a few things" Alison smiled and stared at Emily's coy smile.

"Oh really?" she said "What things?" Emily started pulling things out of the bag.

"So, I got you a blanket" she started pulling out something that looked like a pink cloth from her bag "I've used it once or twice, but it's not really my color. I thought you could have it" Alison snatched it out of Emily's hand and cuddled it close to her chest.

"I love it" she smiled "Thank you" Emily twizzeld her hair in her finger, and started pulling out more things from the bag.

"I bought you a teddy" she said "You know, one of these valentines ones. J-just to cuddle with...in case you get lonely" Alison took it from Emily and patted the Teddy's button nose.

"It's so cute!" she squealed "I love him!" Emily smiled as Alison cuddled the Teddy and put it in the blanket with her.

"And I got your favorites" Emily continued, pulling out a bag of pink cherry gumdrops, two bags of salty nachos, 3 litres of cherry aid and a packet of chocolate chip cookies.

"Emmy" Alison whined with a grin on her face "These are really all my favorites! Your my absolute best friend and I love you!" she flung her arms around Emily and threw herself onto her. Emily suddenly hugged her back and embraced her hug with Alison.

"I also brought DVDs" Emily said, pulling away from the hug and digging back into her bag "Titanic, The Notebook, Juno, Jack and Jill, Mean Girls. All your favorites" Alison smirked at how well Emily knew her "And I also bought some silly cartoons just in case you feel like stupid laughing. Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo, The Powerpuff Girls, The Simpsons"  
"That's so nice of you Em" Alison smiled "But, why did you bring ALL this stuff?" Emily wrapped her arm around Alison's shoulder.

"Because I" she started "Am spending the entire day here, with you. Looking after you and watching movies with you and eating snacks and pizza with you" Alison looked up the girl smiling down at her and giving her cuddles "Now, which one do you wanna watch first?"

 **11:00**

"My favourite one's Daphne" Alison said, sucking on a gumdrop "She's smart and she's also really hot"  
"I guess she is" Emily agreed, taking a sip of her cherry aid "I prefer Shaggy. He's a goof, but he's also really smart and he eats whatever he likes"  
"Like you" Alison laughed, stroking Emily's cheek. Emily laughed and blushed slightly

"Whatever" she answered "Pass me the gumdrops"

 **1:00**

"Okay is it just me, or is that motive bullshit?" Alison scoffed, shoving a large handful of crisps in her mouth.

"Ali, it's just a stupid cartoon" Emily laughed "It's not really real" Alison shook her head.

"I know that, silly" she answered "But come on, he terrorized the entire town just because his daughter wanted to go to collage there? I mean come on...she's 23. There must be some other reason for it like some old grudge he has against the Mayor or something or maybe like..."

"Ali" Emily laughed at her best friend getting so into Scooby-Doo "It's just a cartoon and that's the end of the story. There is no secret grudge or anything, end of"  
"Whatever" Alison answered "It's just bad writing. But for some reason, I really really do love it"

 **4:00**

 **cough cough cough**

"Ali, are you okay?" Emily suddenly sat up at Alison who was coughing. She put a hand on her forehead "Your burning up"  
"I'm fine" Alison insisted "Just a bit cough-y. Hey, pass me that water and tablets" Emily reached for Alison's water glass and tablet box from the coffee table.

"Thanks Em" Alison smiled, putting a pill at the back of her throat and swallowing it with water in one big gulp.

"Thanks Em" Alison thanked "And...thanks again for being here"  
"No problem" Emily smiled. God, even god ill Alison was still the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

 **7:00**

"I hate this scene" Alison said. Rose had just let go of Jack's hand and he was now plunging to his cold gruesome death.

"Why?" Emily asked, taking another slice of pizza.

"Because it was just stupid" Alison shrugged "Like, why would she let go of the love of her life? Plus, he could have easily just climbed onto the fucking block of ice himself. I mean, I know he was trying to save the love of his life but he should have just climbed up there with her...I don't get it"  
"That's true"  
"If it was you about to die, I would NOT let go of you with all my life" Emily smirked.

"Are you comparing me and you to Jack and Rose?" Alison shrugged and blushed a little.

"Hey, ew, my breathe stinks. I'm gonna go clean my teeth" Alison limply got up off the sofa "I feel a lot better, you know" She smiled back at Emily who was grinning "Less sick I mean. Thanks"  
"No problem" Emily replied "Your my best friend. I wasn't just gonna leave you alone drowning in mucus all day" Alison laughed.

"Ew Em, gross" she said, walking over to the bathroom. Emily smiled over at her, watching her every move like a puppy that had just been given a treat.

 **10:00**

Emily looked down at Alison, who was fast asleep curled up on her lap cuddling her chest. She smiled at how sound she looked when she slept, and almost didn't want to wake her up. But ever so quietly, she slipped out from underneath Alison and stood up. She then lifted Alison up by her back and carried her bridal style across the living room and up the long stairs.

Reaching Alison's bedroom, she lay the sleeping girl on her bed, still curled up her hands on her stomach.

"Ali" Emily whispered, smiling and stroking her friends hair. Quietly, she knelt on her knees so their faces were almost level. Gently, she ran her finger's through Alison's blonde hair.

"Your so beautiful" she sighed. Slowly, she knelt over and kissed Alison's soft skin of her forehead.

"I love you" she said. Watching Alison sleep was the cutest thing, as she didn't make a noise and just curled up into a little ball. Slowly, Emily lent over and kissed Alison softly on her forehead. Just as she was about to stand up and leave, Alison's eyes fluttered open. Before Emily could say anything, Alison grabbed the back of her neck and lent into a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too"


	20. Chapter 20-Happy Halloween

Halloween

Ah, the best time of year. Some may say the best time of Christmas-bullshit. Alison Dilaurentis absolutely loved Halloween. You got to dress up and go around collecting candy, and it was also the time of year that everyone make out with everyone and nobody even cares because nobody knew who you were because of your costume and dark lights. This year, Alison was only keen on making out with ONE person in that dark and that was Emily Fields.

"Relax Em, it'll be fine" Aria assured, putting her arm helpfully around Emily. Emily shrugged.

"I just hate haunted houses" She moaned "They're wayyy too scary"

"Oh don't be such a baby" Alison moaned. This year, she was dressed as a school girl. White ripped shirt, plait skirt, black shoes and knee high socks. She had blood drawn all over her face and bags under her eyes but even with all that makeup, Emily still thought she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

"It's really not that bad" Spencer argued. "It's just like a scary movie, except no one actually dies.

"Your costume is killer by the way Em" Hanna smiled "Harley Quinn is so totally cool"

"Thanks" Emily smirked. Alison winked, as she had completely made Emily's costume.

"Like yours too Ali. And yours Aria, Tiger Lily?" Aria nodded. Hanna looked at Spencers.

"Aaand Spence. Tacky dress, too much spray tan, hair like a carrot and rotting teeth. Who are you this year, Lindsey Lohan?" Alison slipped her a small high five.

"Actually no" Spencer smiley sweetly "I'm Mary Queen Of Scots. She was the Queen of..."  
"Nobody cares" Alison interrupted "So, are we going in or not?"

"Come on Em" Aria beckoned "I promise you it's not that bad" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine" she agreed "But only if someone sticks with me"  
"Done" Alison said before anyone else could even open their mouths. She linked her arms with Emily's and Emily smiled. "Let's go in"  
-

"It's dark in here, Ali" Emily said, sticking very close to the blonde girl.

"Well of course it's dark, Em, it's a haunted house"  
"Ali I'm scared" Alison gripped Emily's hand with her own.

"Don't be" she smiled "I'm right here if you need me"

Although neither of the girls could tell, they were both smiling.

"AAAH" Emily suddenly screamed, as a skeleton popped out from the wall "WHAT WAS THAT"

"It was a skeleton, Em" Ali laughed. Nothing to be...HOLY SHIT"

A light shone and on the wall was written in red (supposedly blood) 'Get out while you still can' with a vampire face projected onto it.

"Who's scared now, Ali?" Emily giggled. Alison nudged her in the stomach.

"Shut up" she laughed "Come on, let's just finish this thing and get the hell out of here"  
"Agreed"  
'Not so faast' came a spooky voice of a ghost. Both girls jumped around to see a ghost projected in front of them. 'There's no escape from the house of horror'

The floor dropped. The girls found themselves on their bums in some sort of basement floor. There were spiders and fake cobwebs everywhere and the noise was ridiculous.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE" Emily shouted, covering her ears.

"I DON'T KNOW" Alison replied "UGH IT'S FREAKING BUZZING"

The girls got back on their feet and followed the path, leading them to a small empty room. Well I say empty, but there was one thing in the room. A rocking chair.

"What in fifty shades of..."  
"Shut up" Emily said. The rocking chair creaked back and forth, back and forth. Until came a giggling from the other side.

"Oh god Ali, I don't like it"  
"Welcome" said the voice. The chair turned around and in it was a chucky doll.

"Cute" Alison smirked "But not enough to scare me.

The lights turned off.

"Is that enough?" Emily shivered.

"Nope" Alison replied. Suddenly, a light turned on and Alison found herself nose to nose with the chucky doll which was now screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Alison screamed, and fell to the ground in shock.

"Bye byeee" The doll smirked, as the girls ran out the door to the next station.

"Bloody Hell" Alison said. On the floor in the next room, there were spiders crawling the floor and fake cobwebs everywhere. Foam was shooting out the corners.

"Ugh this is SO gonna ruin my hair" Alison moaned. Emily laughed at how that was all Alison could think about at this point.

"Spooky Scary Skeletonsss!" a skeleton voice jumped out from the wall and rattled.

"HOLY SHIT" Emily cried "I HATE SKELETONS"  
"You'd better ruuuun" The girls bot jumped around and there was the head of Dracula. A door opened labeled the 'Door of Death'

"Shall we go?" Emily asked.

"Yes" Alison said "Together" She grabbed tightly hold of Emily's hand and rubbed the skin softly.

"Together" Emily repeated.

Both girls ran. Ran through the corridor. Skeletons jumped out from all angles and make them both tremble head to toe. Spiders and fake cobwebs dangled from the ceilings, water shot out of holes at any chance.

"This is amazing!" Alison shouted, dodging skeletons and cobwebs and over the sound of vampires cackling. 'Blood' was smeared across the walls saying creepy things.

"I hateeee blood" Emily moaned.

"Oh shut up" Alison laughed "Hold my hand"

The girls finally reached the end of the corridor and found themselves in a new room.

"Welcome" said a voice "To night of the living dead"  
The wall suddenly burst open and zombie like figures ambled out of it.

"Holy fuck" Emily panted "They're fucking zombies"  
"Your so hot when you swear" Alison sighed.

"FOCUS"  
"Oh right"

A zombie grabbed onto Emily's hand and tried to pull her, but Alison yanked it back. The girls dodged what seemed like hundreds of zombies and fought their way, running and running through cobwebs, zombies, blood and skeletons. Finally, they reached a door with a pale man standing in front of it. The man looked at the girls and smiled.

"Happy Halloween!" He shouted, before a doorway opened and Emily and Alison ran out behind the house to the fresh air-they had made it.

"That...was..." Emily panted

"AMAZING" Alison finished "That was one of the scariest haunted houses I have EVER been in. Didn't you love it Em?"  
"Not really" Emily trembled "But it was better with you there" Alison stopped panting and stood up.

"Yeah" she smiled "Glad I went with you" she backed closer towards Emily and Emily stood stiff.

"Your cute when your scared" Alison bit her tongue. Then gently, she pressed her lips against Emily's and moved them slowly. Emily didn't know what to do. She found herself grabbing Alison's waist and kissing her back.

"Happy Halloween" Alison whispered into her lips after a few minutes of kissing behind the house. She then suddenly backed away and before Emily could open her eyes again, she was gone


	21. Chapter 21-Stop it, Fields

Emily POV

Stop. Stop with this stupid thinking. You're Emily Fields, you can control yourself. Just try not to look at her for a while, maybe that'll help. Right? Stop it, Fields - It's only her. It's only Alison.

'Em?' Alison waved her hand in front of my face 'Earth to Emily...?'

God she's so beautiful. She's so absolutely beautiful it's scary. She could be one of those sirens that lure sailors to their deaths by their mesmerizing beauty. She could be manipulative too, which made her more and more beautiful every time she spoke. How could a single person have this much power?

'Yeah?' I replied

'Nothing, you're being weird' Alison smirked, and I smirked right back.

Maybe if I just kissed her then I'd feel better. I could just kiss her right here right now and I'd feel better and being maybe, just maybe she'd kiss me back. Her lips are just right there and they're so beautiful. Wait. Of course. What if she didn't kiss me back. What if she pushes me away and tells me i'm way out of line. She's your best friend come on Emily. But it would so easy though- she's right there. She's scribbling in her notebook with her curly l's and hearts on top of the i's. I love the way she writes. I love everything about her.

Stop it, Fields

'Name something hot' she suddenly said out of nowhere, chewing at the end of her pencil and studying her notes

'You' i replied in an instant without thinking

'Huh?' she looked up from her paper absentmindedly. She didn't hear me, thank god.

'Nothing' i answered ' Fire from a candle'

'Perfect!' she said excitedly and her face lit up as she began scribbling more things down.

Don't look at her Emily. Don't be thrown off because she'll figure it out. She's Alison Dilaurentis she figures everything out- she probably already knows.

'Noel asked me to the dance' she said. And there it was. My cue to stop all this thinking and come back to reality. Alison liked boys, not the likes of me. Just shut up and try and watch her with Noel Kahn. Noel Kahn's a jock, but he'd treat her right. Right?

'I said no'

And there it was again. She'd completely shattered me and built me back up like she always does. She was so good at that. She knew exactly what words would bring on my different emotions, like some sort of...siren. If she's a siren then heck, call me sailor Fields. I wouldn't just be lured into her trap, I'd dive in head first. Arghhhh, stop it, Fields.

'Oh, why?' I asked, trying not to sound too pleased by this news.

'Wasn't feeling it' she shrugged, looking back down at her notes but biting her lip as she did so. God, she knows how much I love it when she does that. 'Guess I won't have a date then'

I'll take you. I'll be your date to the dance. And afterwards we can run away together to Paris just like you said, just the two of us. We can get married and kiss on top of the Eiffel Tower and I'll love you forever and ever.

'What's that, Em?'

Oh god, did I say that out loud? Surely not. I'm not that stupid surely. Maybe she just heard my thoughts, yes?

'Huh?' I stupidly decided to reply. What the hell was that? Now she really is gonna think you're stupid.

'You said something about the Eiffel Tower' she said back, smiling a little. Aaaah I would die for you Alison Dilaurentis. I'm so utterly stupidly completely hopelessly in love with you.

'I was just planning our trip' I thought of quickly 'You said we would go there one day, remember?' I hope she still remembers, or I'll just look like a complete idiot.

'Of course I remember' she said 'You and me in sweet Paris. I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be' Nor can I. She's moving closer oh my god. Her face is so perfect I swear I could kiss her right now. Why the hell is she moving closer? To taunt me?

'It'd be f-fun' Great, Emily. Stammering like an idiot.

'We could do all the French things together' she said, still crawling closer like some sort of Britney performance 'French eating, French dancing, French cooking, French kissing...'

Wait

Hold on

What was that last one?

Was I being completely sucked into my own imagination or had she just suggested that we French Kiss?

'Y-you mean with the French boys?" I laughed, realizing she had stopped barely an inch from my face. She was even more beautiful up close.

'No silly' she giggled 'You know I can read your thoughts, right?'

WHAT?

'What?' I managed to say.

'And I know' she said in a hushed voice.

'Know what?' Dare I even ask.

'I know you wanna kiss me'

Fuck it. Absolutely fuck it. No sooner had the words left her mouth, I smashed my lips into hers.

She's kissing me back. Oh my god shes kissing me back. We're kissing. We're actually kissing. What do I do? Do I lean over her, do I put my hands in her hair what the hell do I do?!

But then I remembered my oh so repeated words, and smiled into the kiss.

Stop it, Fields


End file.
